


Red Gets a Life

by aberdeenrose



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Family, Friendship, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aberdeenrose/pseuds/aberdeenrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galina "Red" Reznikov gets let out of Litch and moves on with her life, but when she gets pulled into the family life of her next door neighbor, how will an old friend feel when she gets out to find her Mommy? {Includes new characters}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

She'd moved out of Little Russia and into her own apartment—far away from anyone she would know. The bad part about it was that she didn't know anyone. Not a single soul. Day in and day out she walked up three flights of stairs to her apartment and then down. Up and down she went every single day, to the bakery and then to her apartment. Sometimes to the bank. It wouldn't be so bad if her damn back wasn't so bad.

The apartment wasn't that bad. Better than prison. One bedroom, decent sized living room. Everything was white. But she could handle that. As long as she could cook. She could sit in her kitchen there or in the bakery and work her wonders. Sure, the bakery wasn't food-food, more pastries and cakes, but she could handle that. Shit, she was overjoyed that they even gave her a job.

Red had gone through a community action program that helped out felons; with apartments, jobs, getting back to normal life. She'd let her pride down and asked for help—she knew it would be one of the only ways she'd get hired and back on her feet.

But lately, she'd been lonely. At Litchfield she had people to talk to—she'd even give anything to talk to the guards.

Lately she'd been sitting in her chair night after night with the television on or just staring out the window. It didn't excite her any, but she had no time to find a bookstore and find new books.

She was almost asleep when she heard a small child screaming. Motherly instinct kicked in—she jumped up and ran to her door, a sharp pain shot through her back, but there was something about that scream.

"Natalya! Poluchit' svoyu zadnitsu zdes'!" A harsh voice rang out the door across the hall.

Red looked through the peephole before cracking the door open a few inches. The young woman across the hall, with her black hair tied up on top of her head, stood in the middle of the hall, looking toward the staircase. She had a phone tucked between her shoulder and ear, the cord stretching into the apartment.

Once she noticed Red staring at her, she stared back, her face now pale and apologetic. She mouthed 'I'm sorry' before whispering something into the phone. Seconds later she'd hung up the phone and took off down the hall, chasing after the screaming toddler.

"Natalya, vedite sebya!" The young woman practically drug her down the hall. Red's heart stung, she missed her babies. Her son had only brought her grandson around twice since she moved in.

The toddler with the black hair and rosy cheeks screamed like someone threatened to take her puppy away.

Before the young woman could even get back into the apartment, the phone started to ring again.

"Vot, vot , teper' , utikhomirit' malysha," Red walked out into the hallway, her heart racing, unsure of what she was going to do with this stranger's child. She bent down on her knee and rubbed the tears from the little girl's face. "Voz'mite bol'shoy glubokiy vdokh."

She tried to calm her down, the sobs turned to whimpers and then to shaky breaths. The young woman gave her an exasperated sigh and then ran into the apartment, keeping the door open with the tip of her shoe.

The little girl's lower lip trembled and her big blue eyes welled up with tears. She wrapped her arms around Red's neck and clung onto her for dear life.

"Tsss, eto normal'no," she shushed the girl and patted her back. The young woman shifted her head into the apartment.

"Come in," her voice was heavy with a Russian accent, maybe not Russian, but Red was having a hard time distinguishing it from that or the Ukraine. She immediately went back to running her mouth on the phone.

The young girl was still clutched to her neck, Red knew she'd have a hard time lifting her, but she held her breath and stood up quickly. There was a pop in her back, but it was the good kind—thank God.

"Are you going to stop those tears now?" She jiggled the girl on her hip, wiping another tear from her cheek. "Hmm? No more tears?"

She nodded before lying her head on Red's shoulder.

Her heart fluttered—this was what she missed. Being a mother. On top of that she was cooking. Life was almost normal now.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone else joins the hope in Red's heart.

"Natalya—show her your toys, I have to try to get your tupista father back on track." The young woman pointed to a back room that was covered in pink and white decorations. Red walked through the apartment, it was similar to hers just in reverse and with two bedrooms. It was very much a home, and to Red it felt like a warm escape.

"Will you show me your toys?" She started to realize that her accent was almost as heavy as the girl's, almost. The young woman must have just come from the mainland. She wasn't even sure if the child understood her, well most of it seemed to make sense to her. "Is this your pretty room, sweetheart?"

She nodded, her small arms still clinging to Red. There was a rocking chair in the corner, next to a pile of books. Red bee-lined for it, plopping down with the girl still in her arms. The chair moved back and forth with ease.

"See, everything will be fine now."

"Otlichno! Ne nazyvay menya snova, kogda vy v bede!" The young woman's voice was comparable to Red's, impressively so. When she slammed the phone down, it almost echoed in the whole apartment. When she poked her head around the corner, her black hair tumbled out of the bun. "Natalya, baby, are you behaving?"

"Da, she is doing fine."

The young woman exhaled, she looked like she was ready to fall apart at any second.

Red was curious—such a young woman in a decent apartment and now she was screaming at (what sounded like) her deadbeat baby daddy—but she knew better.

"How long have you been living there?" The woman took no time in jumping her with questions.

She was almost afraid that the girl knew her.

"Four months."

"Family?"

The young Natalya curled into Red's lap even more.

"Yes, three boys, one grandson."

"No girls?" She scoffed.

"No girls." Not that she and Dimitri hadn't tried.

"Good—this one is such a handful. Spoiled little brat and we don't even spoil her."

Red sucked it up. "Is that your husband on the phone?"

"No, I wish. No," she said it again and then sat down on the floor in front of Red and Natalya with her legs crossed. "Nope. He's just her dad."

Her blue eyes were dark and went dull when she revealed it.

"Otverstiye zadnitsy ne mog derzhat' yego v shtanakh, yego zhena uznala , ona nashla menya, ya uznal, u nego byla zhena. Ona ne znayet, ya byl s rebenkom. So—now we're here. Living in this apartment, being kept quiet with his 'millions' of dollars."

Red cocked an eyebrow and kept the chair rocking.

"He was the first man I met in America. And I fell for him."

She could see it, a beautiful, unblemished woman with bright blue eyes and jet black hair, the girl was a top pick.

"Men," Red scoffed. Natalya coughed before finally resting her head on Red's breasts. "How old is she?"

"Two in a month."

"Are you speaking Russian to her?"

"Yes, she understands both, not much, but—"

Red was impressed. Practically a single mother and her child knew both Russian and English. That was really impressive.

She glanced at the kitty clock that hung on the wall. It was nearly time for supper.

"Say, would you want to come over for supper? I started making up a warm stew, fresh bread—"

"That's what I smelled earlier?! Yes!" She inhaled and calmed down. "I mean, if you're sure that is."

"Sure, I live alone, I usually make too much food anyway." Natalya was still clutching to her like a life raft. "How about I take her and you can sort out some things" if that was what she'd call them "and I'll get you when it's all ready."

Red stood up, holding Natalya cradled in her arms. She bounced back and forth, keeping her sleeping.

The young mother stood up and kissed Red on both cheeks.

"Thank you! I—I didn't catch your name earlier."

"Red—just call me Red honey."

"I'm Anastasia, you can call me 'Stasia." She kissed her cheek again. "she usually sleeps for hours, come get me if she gets crabby, Red, you are a life saver. I love you!"

Her stomach jumped. The last person that had told her that had been Nicky when Red had been let out. But the look in her eyes was so thankful and wanting that Red wanted to keep 'Stasia and Natalya to herself.

"Come malen'kiy angel," Red whispered and cradled the toddler closer to her, her rhythmic breathing calming. She situated her on her hip so that Natalya's head rested on her bosom.

This was the most comforting position for both. Red was thrown back in time to when her boys were little. Stirring the stew—holding onto a baby—this was what Red loved.

Now all she needed was—

The harshness of the phone ringing startled her enough that she checked on Natalya before picking up the receiver, the toddler's breath still calm and steady.

"Hello?"

"An inmate from Litchfield is trying to reach you, press one to accept this call."

Her heart jumped again, if this kept up she'd have to see a doctor. Her thumb punched the one button.

"Nicky?"

"Ma! Ohmygod! Red, you won't believe this shit!" She sounded overly excited, so energetic, either Nicky's real mother died or she had gotten a gift.

"Language Nicky. Watch your language." Even over the phone Red could instill fear into her adopted daughter.

"Sorry Ma—I just—Ma, two weeks."

"Until what exactly?"

"Until I get out!"

"Nicky! Eto ya ne mogu poverit' , chto vy budete delat' ? Kuda ty poydesh' ? Niki , med, ko mne!"

"Whoa, whoa, Ma—the Russian, speak English!"

Red's mind was moving much too fast for her to slow down and speak English. Nothing was coming to her mind about what to say.

"Ma? You still there?"

"Da, da—" even though Nicky wouldn't be able to see it, Red shook her head, shaking the Russian that sped through her thoughts. "Yes, yes Nicky. I said you should come see me, but—where will you go?"

The line went silent.

"I—I'm not sure. I just got the news. I didn't think about it. Red," she paused, her voice audibly shaking, "I haven't even told my mother."

Natalya stirred, her small fists rubbing her eyes before looking up into Red's eyes. She let out a whimper.

"Red, Jesus, do you have company?"

"No, honey, the neighbor's girl." She looked down at Natalya. "Tell my Nicky 'hi' Natalya."

She whispered a weak 'hi' and then planted her head back onto Red's chest.

"Red—" Nicky whispered. "You sound like you're doing good."

"I try," she stirred up the stew again. "You come see me when you get out and we'll talk. You come and stay with me for a few days and we'll get you back to the world honey."

"Red—" she whispered again. "Mommy I can't wait to see you."

"I know baby, I know. Soon, two weeks will go by so slow, but you just have to be patient and keep calm. Don't do anything to mess this up now."

"Yeah, Ma, listen I gotta go, cry baby is waiting to use the phone."

"Nicky?" She paused. "Be careful, ya lyublyu tebya navsegda doch.'"

"Ma?" She chuckled.

"I love you forever daughter."

The was a hesitant pause before, "I love you too Ma."


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red's new girl comes into some trouble

“Can you say ‘babushka’?” Red settled Natalya on her knees. The toddler had slept all of ten minutes before she woke up.   
With her big blue eyes wide open and alert, Natalya babbled out ‘ba-ba.’ Unable to say the rest, Red took it for what it was.   
“You are very cute little Natalya.”   
It had been a long time since she’d held a little one and it felt so comforting to her right now. But her mind was spinning with the idea of Nicky getting out—her Nicky.   
“What do you think Natalya? How do I help my girl? Keep her here? Or keep her for a while then send her out?” She puckered her lips and then puffed out her cheeks.   
There was a knock on the door. Red hollered for ‘Stasia to come in.   
“How is she?” She had put her hair back up on top of her head, this time more secure.  
“She is perfect, come, sit down.”   
The girl was pert, a tight body and arms that showed she worked out daily. How did a girl like her end up in so much trouble? She sat across the tables from Red, even with a good posture and elbows off the table.   
Red was impressed. And curious.   
“So, Red, where’d you come from. Not many people move in here.”   
The pause was enough for ‘Stasia to catch onto something.   
“Jesus—you’re not a mail order bride are you?”   
“No! I just arrived in the area. Fresh start and all that. I needed to get out of my old life.”   
She paused, Red could see the gears in her head spinning.   
“Men?”   
She nodded. “Chert muzhchiny.”   
“I hear that.”   
“Tell me your story,” Red demanded with her motherly tone.   
‘Stasia told her story of getting introduced to a mob don and then turning into his mistress before getting knocked up and sent away on hush money.   
“It’s not like he’s a bad guy, very good, he works with the gun trade, making sure they don’t get to terrorists—“  
“You’re kidding me, right? Terrorists will always get weapons.” ‘Stasia looked down at the table, studying the crack that had been there when Red bought it. “Where was he from?”   
“Part of the Jersey Kerkovas.”   
Red nodded. She’d heard of them and wasn’t stupid—she severely hoped that ‘Stasia wasn’t that stupid either. When she saw her blue eyes flash—she knew that she wasn’t that stupid.   
“So he shacked you up here?”   
“Yes, when I was five months and didn’t look like I was just getting fat. I saw his wife almost every day at the tanning salon.”  
With Natalya still sitting on her hip, Red dished up some stew and mushed up some carrots for the toddler.   
“I can hold her while you do that,” ‘Stasia got up and walked over to the stove.   
“No, this is fine. Perfectly fine. Beside, mommy needs rest too.” She scooped up another dish of stew for her and grabbed two slices of homemade bread. “Right Natalya.”   
“Ba-ba!” Natalya reached out for a slice of the bread.   
“Only a little piece now, this will be the best bread you’ve ever had in your life.”   
“What’s your job, Red?” ‘Stasia shoved another hearty spoonful in her mouth.   
“I cook, mostly desserts now,” she sat back down with Natalya in her arms, “I used to cook breads and real food all the time, but, desserts, that’s not so bad. It could be worse, eh?”  
“Amen to that.” 

 

Nicky screamed, sweat rolled down her face, her clothes were damp and she was going through withdrawal again. That damn Pornstache slipped it to her and now she was cut off. Red shook her but her screams went silent and her face went white. It was Red’s turn to scream—scream as loud as she could.   
She sat straight up in bed, her blankets falling off to the side and leaving her cold. Every night since Nicky had called her, Red had spent the night tossing from stress dreams.   
Thank God there were only a few more days left.  
Saturdays were the days she slept in—and she’d need it after that one. She’d had dreams where Nicky had come to dying but never actually died. Red would have to keep her with her, there was no way she’d let Nicky slip and find more drugs. No. She’d need to keep her under her wing.   
She moved out to her recliner, flipped on the television and found a movie to which she had no name for. Maybe it would fill her with new ideas and take her mind off a dead dream Nicky. The romance of a school teacher and one of her student’s fathers made her miss men. Technically she was divorced, a single woman, but no matter how much she missed men—Red wasn’t sure if she could ever trust them enough to let her heart love one.   
Soon she dreamt of a strapping young man with muscles bigger than her head laying her in bed and making passionate love to her.   
And then—there was a harsh pounding on the door followed by a screaming toddler. In her black nightgown, she grabbed her can of mace and peered through the peephole. ‘Stasia stood there with Natalya crying like she’d been told Santa wasn’t real.   
Red ripped the door open.   
She burst past Red and shut the door with a sharp slam.   
“I’m sorry—I’m so sorry. Red, I—” she burst into tears and sunk to the floor.   
“What’s wrong Honey, here—here—tell me.” Red sat down next to her and took the equally shaken Natalya. “What’s wrong now sweetheart?”   
“It’s Mickey—his wife found out—he’s so mad—“ she could hardly make words through her sobs.   
“Is he threatening you?”   
“No—she told her brothers.” She started to calm down. “They beat the shit out him. Red—he almost died.”   
Red was still half asleep—but she couldn’t figure out what to say to ‘Stasia. The girl had quickly become one of her girls. And now—she knew better than to just trust the boys not to come after ‘Stasia and Natalya. They were her girls.   
“You stay here, I can make you a bed in the living room and Natalya can stay here too.”   
She moved toward Red and rested her head on her lap.   
“I will be fine—I’m just scared for Natalya.”   
Natalya had finally calmed down, her thumb shoved in her mouth with tears still streaming down her face.   
“Stay with me tonight, you’ll be safe here.”   
They had locked up the apartment across the hall, grabbed a few of Natalya’s things and locked up Red’s apartment. Instead of sleeping in the living room, they all clambered into Red’s bed, it was small, but Natalya curled up into a ball in between the two women, hiccupping every now and then.   
The two women clutched hands and after a few hours—all three of them were back asleep.


	4. Chapter Four

Red clocked out and said goodbye to Adam, the homosexual pastry chef from an upper-class family, and started to walk back to her apartment.   
“Red!” He chased after her. His neatly quaffed hair unmoving with the wind.   
“Adam?”   
“Hey—I was wondering if you wanted to come to the employee dinner bullshit thing they’re having tomorrow night? Kylie asked me to tell everyone, but since it was busy I kinda forgot until now.”  
She bit at her lower lip, stopping herself from grinning like a fool. But it was short lived, every other Friday she agreed to watch Natalya for ‘Stasia while she worked late shifts.   
“Where at?”   
“The park, across from the fields, there’s room to grill and we’re just going to hang out, meeting there around seven so that you and I can get home and then—you know—clean up and look nice and all that crap.” He fiddled with a flip top lighter and a half-empty pack of smokes. “You up for it?”   
‘Stasia left for work around six thirty, she’d have to ask if she could bring Natalya with—but she had an idea that the young mother wouldn’t mind.   
“I have to see—but just in case—what should I bring?”   
“Your own drinks, maybe chips, you know what, you just bring whatever you want to drink.”   
Adam lit up the end of his cigarette and nodded to her. He had style and class. Red thought he was attractive—sure—but he wasn’t her type at all.   
“Thank you Adam—I’ll see you tomorrow.”   
She waved to him before heading down the dirty street to her place. Even though it was a sketchy neighborhood, Red gave people the look of death. No one fucked with her here like no one fucked with her in Litch. She popped her key into the front door lock and jiggled it a few times before it opened for her.   
At the second flight of stairs, she paused for a minute. Damn stairs never were her friend, and especially now that her back was hit or miss.   
There was someone standing in front of her door—probably waiting for ‘Stasia.   
For a second she thought that maybe she’d forgotten about Nicky’s release day, but that was still a few days out.   
“Can I help you?”   
“I’m looking for Anastasia,” the woman with crazy and out of control brunette curls spun to look Red right in the eye. If Anastasia had an accent equal to Red, this girl was fresh off the plane.   
“Uh, I don’t know where she is.”   
Red tried to budge past her to get to her own door. All she wanted was to soak her feet and finish her book Adam had recommended.   
“You live across the hall—” She leaned against the door, now curious, trying to stay out of the way as well as get information. It was a look of the gleaming eyes and body stance that Red had seen many times in Litch. “You’re the one who watches Natalya.”   
Red stopped—she would lie to protect ‘Stasia, but if this stranger knew about Natalya, things might get hairy.   
“I don’t watch her. I listen to her—screaming all the time.” Red was good at picking the bad parts of having a toddler. “Always fussing.”   
“Hey! She’s barely two.” Her finely plucked eyebrows scrunched together and her tone raised.   
Red cocked her head to the side.   
“Who are you?” She used her snake tone, the one that made her nostrils flare and her red stained lips frown.   
“I’m her coworker. She’s like my best friend.”   
“And you are here because?”   
Red jiggled the key in the lock a few times before she finally got it. “She said she’s got to work early tonight. She should be in there.”   
“She’s not answering.”   
Her heart sank. It’d been a whole week since ‘Stasia had found out about the father of her child. Could something have happened while Red was at work? Usually she was waiting at the door to ask Red about her day. Today—she wasn’t.   
Grabbing the spare key they’d had made once she started watching Natalya, Red rushed past the other Russian girl and unlocked the door. Her head was fuzzy like the television stations that went off after midnight. All she could think about was ‘Stasia and Natalya. She didn’t want to go back to prison, but she would if it meant keeping those girls safe.   
“’Stasia?” She ran from the kitchen to the living room. Nothing looked forced or out of place. “Natalya! Ba-ba is here honey!”   
Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it might explode. But if something happened to the girls her heart would shatter into a million pieces.   
“Ba-Ba!” Natalya squealed. The toddler bounced around in her crib, loud enough for Red to hear her. She pushed the door open and scooped her up.   
“Where is Mommy?” Red clutched her to her chest and rocked her back and forth.   
“Red?” ‘Stasia opened the bathroom door, a towel wrapped around her head and body. “What’s wrong?”   
If Red felt like collapsing before, she sure felt it now. She’d never been so relieved. All she could do was hold out her arm and wrap ‘Stasia up as well.   
“I didn’t know if something happened to you, you didn’t answer.”   
“Ana, you told me to be here an hour ago. When I told her—she got worried,” the other girl poked her head in and added to the broken conversation.   
‘Stasia looked into Red’s eyes and Red could tell that the face she made now was one that mimicked a mother’s worst nightmare kind. The young girl wrapped her arms around both Red and Natalya.   
“I’m so sorry Red, I’m so sorry. I was in the shower. I lost track of time.”   
She leaned against the doorway, her chest heaving now that she knew both her girls were safe.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red goes to the company picnic

Once the bakery was closed Friday night, Adam and Red parted ways again—knowing they’d see each other in a mere hour or so. The sun was shining and her back hadn’t pained her once the whole day, she even noticed her hair starting to grow long again, almost to the bottom of her chin.   
It was a good day and she was looking forward to taking Natalya out to the park for supper.   
By the time she’d arrived back at the apartment, ‘Stasia was still in sweats and looking like she’d just woken, but she had Natalya dressed in a bright pink dress with white polka dots and a picture of a cupcake on the top. Her black hair was divided into pig tails, her hair not yet long enough to do much else.   
The two girls had waited, listening for Red’s footsteps when they stepped into the hall.   
“Ba-ba!” Natalya launched from her mother’s arms and into Red’s. There was a trail of drool down her puffy little cheeks and onto her shirt.   
“Her back teeth are coming in,” ‘Stasia said like she’d read her mind.   
“Ah, well, we won’t do what I did with my children!” When ‘Stasia gave her a questioning look she continued saying she and her husband would plunge the child’s pacifier or teething toy into a glass of Russian vodka to calm them. “But the little princess doesn’t seem to notice even! I’m impressed, my little tough cookie!”   
She unlocked her door and the three girls clambered into the apartment.   
“What are you wearing tonight?” ‘Stasia made herself at home in the living room, tucking her feet underneath her.   
Shit. Red hadn’t even begun to think about it. For work she had a handful of shirts with the bakery logo stamped on the front and about a dozen pairs of black dress pants. Her closet was sparse. There’d been no way to get her old clothes back from her husband and Yuri had only salvaged a few boxes of her things. For the most part she’d relied on the foundation to help her get settled.   
This would be the first work function she’d had the chance to go to.   
The look on her face must have been obvious, ‘Stasia stood up from the couch, lifted her pointer finger and ran back to her apartment.   
“Well, Natalya, what is Ba-Ba going to wear?” She made her way into the bedroom, pushing the sliding closet door open. She had a few pairs of jeans, nice dark ones that fit her perfectly. A pair of sandals rested underneath her clothes, she pulled them out and set them on the floor. But what for a top? Since she’d gotten out of Litch, she’d tried not to wear a hooded zip-up outside of the apartment. There were a few tops, but they were more for the middle of summer or the middle of winter. With the sun setting, Brooklynn would get chilly, but Red wasn’t sure just how long they’d be there.   
“Ta-Da!” ‘Stasia reappeared with a decorative bag tied shut with a bow. “When you told me about it—I figured I could get you something as a thank you for watching Natalya.”   
Red didn’t know what to say. With Natalya on her hip, the toddler greedily reached out for the bag, eager to rip it open for its goodies inside.   
She held the bag. Tiny hands grappled with the string before the makeshift bow fell away. A few sheets of tissue were covering the gift until Natalya ripped those out as well. Inside was a deep purple cardigan and a white top with black sequins dripping down the front. ‘Stasia took her daughter and let Red try it on.   
She pulled it over her and looked in the mirror. She looked so different, her hair pulled back by a black headband and her makeup done up, and now the top, Red almost looked like she’d never even gone to prison.   
“Well, what do you think?” She flourished her hands like a model would.   
‘Stasia smiled at her. “You look krasivyy!”   
Natalya sat on the floor, looking up at Red in awe.   
“Thank you, darling, I don’t even know what to say, you have no idea how much this means to me.”   
‘Stasia stood up, nearly eye to eye with Red. “You don’t have to, you have become like family to us. And you have done so much for Natalya and me, I cannot tell you how thankful I am for you being here.”   
She stuck out her arms and welcomed ‘Stasia for a big hug. When she’d been married to Dimitri, she’d always wanted a daughter, not that she had ever complained about her three boys, but she’d grown up with brothers, daughters would have been nice. In Litch, she’d had a multitude of daughters. But ‘Stasia and Natalya were different. These two were seeing Red in some of the happiest times of her life, a functioning Red that had no restrictions on where she could go in Brooklyn, who she could see, how long she could hug someone.   
They felt like a real family.   
“Now, c’mon,” ‘Stasia broke the hug and Red could swear her eyes were filling with tears. She brushed it off, Red knew little about ‘Stasia’s real family, but she gathered that they weren’t anywhere near the picture of ever being there for her. “You’ve got to get going, I’ve got to get to work.”   
She placed a quick kiss on Natalya’s head and then on Red’s cheek.   
“I have to close tonight, and you know weekends are hell, so if you want, you have a spare, Natalya could sleep there tonight.”  
“No, it’s no trouble dear, really, I don’t mind having her.”   
‘Stasia sighed, a small smile danced on her lips. “Thank you Red.”   
Once Natalya had caught wind that her mother was gone, her fat lower lip trembled, a warning sign to a screeching fit.   
Red scooped her up and rested her head on her shoulder.   
“Do you want to go to the park?” 

 

There were only a handful of people in the park, most were tossing a baseball around, sipping from prohibited beer cans. But with the weather still so nice and warm, not many cops would be willing to kill the fun as long as things were under control.   
Red pushed the stroller across the mound of grass and over to where Adam had told her. For a second she didn’t see her coworkers and worried she’d gotten the place wrong or the time. And in the pit of her stomach, she was scared it was a trick. But she couldn’t lose her cool, she had Natalya with her.   
“Red!” Adam’s voice came from her left. He waved at her, calling her over. As she pushed the stroller around a tree, the rest of the crew came into sight, sprawled out at a handful of picnic tables. “Hey! I’m glad you made it!”   
He leaned down, nearly a foot taller than she, and kissed her on both cheeks.   
“I did, I ended up bringing Natalya,” she motioned down to the toddler in the stroller looking around at everything.   
“That’s fine! C’mon over, I want you to meet someone.” He took hold of the stroller, pushing it for her. Not that it had been a burden, but Adam was one of the few young men who acted like a man.   
“Red!” One of the day time girls, Ashton, waved to her from one of the more empty tables. She had gone to university to study how to make pastries, and when Red arrived, Ashton begged to learn about the traditional Russian desserts that Red went on and on about.   
The rest of the group waved to her and thanked her for coming. Many of them were young, fresh out of college, white kids who were trying to help make the world a little sweeter with each day. Red figured, one slow night at the shop, that she had at least fifteen years on each of them. At first it had felt like working with a bunch of children, but the mood soon changed from babysitting dread to wonder and fun as she saw how well they ran the business and yet how much fun they had.   
“Hey girl!” Ashton patted the bench seat next to her, right on the end.   
“Hey,” Red chirped back, her accent thick. She plopped down on the bench and unclipped the belt that kept Natalya in the stroller. First, she held the toddler in her lap, letting her take in the park. Natalya was good in public, not that she was a terror at home, but she was polite and looked around. Red knew that ‘Stasia didn’t have a lot of time to take the young girl out to the park all the time, and she’d told her Natalya had never been to this park. A whole new experience for the both of them.   
Ashton reached over and started to play with Natalya. The two tried to tickle each other, mostly Ashton getting in the tickles and Nataly screeching from the sensation.   
“Red, this is Tony, my partner. Tony, this is Red.”  
Tony was almost more handsome than Adam, and even the amount of handsome Adam had was nearly impossible. Just as tall as Adam, Tony had a mop of platinum hair with the sides shaved. Even though it was still a bit hot out, he wore burgundy pants and a slick blue button up long sleeved shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.   
“Red,” Tony bent at the waist and kissed her hand. “I’ve heard such amazing things about you. I’d love to come in and see how you work sometime.”   
Her eyes grew wide. What would he want to see? Was he a part of the mob?   
“Tony has one of Brooklyn’s most famous food blogs. We’ve always kept the shop out of bounds—since, well he’d be obviously biased, but we’ve been talking since you’re bringing a new traditional flare to the place, maybe he could come in and do a short interview, strictly on the food, and then post it on the internet.”   
“It’d be a good idea,” Ashton added. The other slowly nodded along, adding in chirps of approval. “We’d be seen by thousands, if not tens of thousands of readers.”   
“It’d boost business,” someone else added.   
Red’s mind was spinning. “As long as there are no photos of me or telling who I am besides first name.”   
“Oh honey no,” Tony’s eyes widened for a second. “I only do photos of the food. It’s food porn, you know. People eat that stuff up.”   
“Food, what?”   
Ashton explained it to her while feeding Natalya a salad so she wouldn’t get sauce on her dress.   
“The world ‘s changed Red,” Adam grabbed her a bottle of water and sat down across from her.   
After everyone had dug into salads and burgers grilled by Ashton’s boyfriend, Carl, they ran around with Natalya, letting her run off all of her energy. Once the sun had set entirely, everyone was ready to turn in for the night, Ashton had to open in the morning, and she needed her beauty sleep.   
Adam asked how far Red lived away. “Well, then mylady, we’ll walk you home.”   
“Are you sure, it’s not that far, and it’s not that dark.” Natalya was dead asleep in the stroller.   
“We’ve got to go up three blocks from there anyway,” Tony added.   
She nodded and the four of them started to walk back across the park. Tony told her more about his idea for the spotlight on the shop. He had a point; her idea to bring traditional Russian desserts had pretty much saved them from going under. It brought in more and more local customers who missed the taste of the motherland.   
“Like I said, no photos of me or any more than Galina on there.”   
“We can work with that, Red. We don’t want anything to happen to you, you’ve been such a blessing on us.” Adam wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they continued down the street. “Ash e-mailed our advisor from college, who brings in former students to talk to culinology majors about starting a business, and it damn near killed him that we were doing so well. He never had any faith in us. But, because of you, we’re doing so well now.”   
Red whistled, she’d never known that part before. Sure, the business had been a little on the rocks when she’d shown up, but with the recession, what small business wasn’t? Almost all of the markets were hit hard with it. But Adam had a point; more and more people were coming in for sweets that weren’t expensive but were homemade and delicious.   
Once they’d reached the apartment, Tony asked if she’d want to join them for drinks some time.   
“We can hit the club or a bar, come out with us Red.”   
“I’d drink you under the table so fast you wouldn’t know what hit you,” she sneered, a smile breaking out on her face.   
Adam held up his hand to his chest like she’d shot him. “Why, Tony, that does sound like a challenge has been put in place.”   
“It does Adam, it sure does.”   
“See you next week,” she waved before shoving her key in the difficult lock. Natalya was still asleep.   
When she got up to the apartment, ‘Stasia had left for work already. Red got into her apartment, once she’d changed clothes, she settled into her bed with Natalya curled up in her blanket and started in on a new book.   
 


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who comes home...

Morning came late and Natalya was silently awake, curled up next to Red still.   
“Hello there, little angel,” She brushed a black curl from Natalya’s cherub face and shifted so that her back wouldn’t spasm. “Should we get breakfast and cartoons?”   
Natalya nodded, but waited for Red to get up and then pick her up. She was always extra cuddly in the morning. While Red made coffee, Natalya would cling to her, resting her head on Red’s shoulder. Just quiet. They sat at the kitchen table, Natalya in Red’s lap and spooned in oatmeal while Red drank down her coffee. The cartoons played and yet Natalya didn’t miss a scoop.   
From the kitchen table, they moved to the living room where Natalya, still in her pajamas, perked up still watching cartoons. They were educational—sure—but Red still couldn’t bear to watch them. She pulled out her book and kept reading.   
Soon she drifted off, the warmth from the sun creeping in the window, and the comfort of Natalya propped up on her lap. She swore she could even smell fresh bread and the sound of her boys running around.   
The phone’s harsh shrill ring woke her up. When she reached over to it, the clock read noon. She had slept almost the whole day away.   
“An inmate from Litchfield Federal Prison is attempting to contact you, press one if you accept this call.”   
Red held the phone away from her ear and punched ‘one’.   
“Ma?” The sharp tongue was none other than Nicky. “This is my last call before I get this afternoon, you gonna be around?”   
“Yes, I’ll be here. Do you need me to come get you?” Not that she had a car, but she could wait at the bus station at least.   
“Nah, they said they’re letting me off at the terminal and then I’m out from there. Just don’t be leaving so I can’t find you.” There was desperation in her voice.   
“Nicky, I promise I’ll be here, you still have the address?”   
“Yeah, I still got it.”   
There was some muffled commotion before a handful of voices chirped a greeting through the phone.  
Red started laughing as Nicky tried to take control of the phone again.   
“That was the girls, obviously. They all miss you Ma.”  
“Tell them hello,” she paused, taking a deep breath. “Nicky?”  
“Yeah Ma?”  
“Will you give Norma a big hug and tell her I miss her? I won’t be able to get to visitation until next Saturday.”   
“Yeah, no problem Ma. She’s been clinging to me like a baby. Anyway, I better go before Chapman and Morello beat me for not being there for charades. See you later Ma.”   
Red hung up the phone and turned Natalya around on her lap.   
“Are you excited to meet my Nicky?”   
Natalya smiled, her baby teeth tiny in her huge smile, scrunched up her shoulders and dove back into Red’s arms. They fell into a fit of laughter and tickling again.   
There was an outfit from a while ago still in Red’s room. She grabbed it and slipped Natalya’s pajamas off. Natalya was so unlike Red’s boys. Every time they were being changed, whether it was their diaper or clothes, they would take of running around the apartment, streaking and screaming with joy. Most of the time it was funny and they’d come back as soon as they’d made a few laps. Natalya was a gentle child that stayed where she was put. She’d stretch her legs and wiggle around, but nothing like her sons.   
The outfit was a pair of toddler jeans and a black shirt with a pink sweater. Slipping a hair bow in, Natalya looked like a child model. Red had never asked to see a picture of the father, but she was sure he was handsome.   
There had been no threat to ‘Stasia yet, just the initial scare. Red figured they were either waiting or weren’t ballsy enough to actually do anything. Either way, both women were on watch.   
The two girls played with a set of dolls Natalya had until Red’s stomach started to rumble. Being out of Litch had made her appetite larger, even when she was cooking she was hungry. The food there was nothing compared to what she could cook now. Her meals, each of them, were like mini feasts. But being on her feet most of the day and running around town had kept her curvy figure.   
Today she felt like a light lunch though, she knew she would make Nicky an actual feast, the turkey sitting in the fridge to thaw. She’d throw it in the oven after a while. Everything else was set. Red had even gotten some wine for them. A real feast and they would have a real toast.   
She let Natalya play and watch cartoons after lunch until it was the toddler’s nap time. ‘Stasia would sleep until at least two, depending on what time she had closed the bar. That would give her time to shower, eat, and head back to work. Weekends were the time that Red kept Natalya the longest. And she didn’t mind it one bit.   
Once the toddler started to yawn, Red laid her in the middle of her bed and tucked a blanket around her.   
“Sleep tight little princess.” She whispered. The curtains blocked out nearly all of the sun and turned the room into a dark hole. The first time Natalya had stayed over, Red had worried the toddler wouldn’t be able to sleep, but it was the opposite, she’d fallen asleep before Red had even shut the door.   
“Ba-ba?” In the shadows, Red could see Natalya reaching out her arms for her.   
“Yes sweetie?” She sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over Natalya, her eyes closing with each blink.   
The toddler reached for her and planted a sloppy kiss on her lips. Red chuckled and brushed the hair from her face before retucking her in.   
“Sleep now Natalya. And when you wake up, Nicky should be here.”   
The door closed with a light click. 

 

She wiped up a bowl of stuffing, a bowl of gravy, one full of potatoes, and even made some hot buns, fresh. Nicky had always said her favorite holiday was Thanksgiving. The clock ticked away and Red ran to check the mirror. She looked even better than she did in Litch.   
She was getting her Nicky back.   
The buzzer went off and Red could feel her heart thumping.   
She pressed the button to let her in.   
There were a million thoughts in her head and none at the same time. All she could think of was holding her daughter again. Would she meet her on the stairs? Let her come to her? Before Red could chose, there was a knock on the door. Red wiped tears away from her face.   
She took a deep breath and inched the door open.   
The mop of tangled curls hadn’t changed a bit. Red had never smiled so much in her life. Both women were standing just feet apart. Sobbing.   
“Ma,” she croaked, the side of her mouth creeping into a grin.   
All Red could do was hold out her arms to receive Nicky. She had on standard clothes from the prison: a non-descript blue hoodie, gray sweat pants, and blue keds.   
Once they broke their hug, Red closed the door behind them and they made their way into the living room. Nicky gave her the scoop on everyone: the kitchen was still intact, Daya had given birth to a boy, Chapman was down to her last few weeks, Morello still had a solid year and a half, Gina was still feisty.   
“Norma’s been quiet.” Nicky looked down at her shoes. Then Red cocked an eye brow at her for more. “Like when I left she hugged me for a good three minutes just crying.”   
Red felt a pang in her heart. Her friend would be in there probably until the day she died. It would be a whole week before Red could go and see her. But a week was better than never. And it wasn’t like they exchanged letters as often as possible.   
“Hey,” Nicky put her hand over Red’s. “Chapman and Gina are there, they’ve got her. When you left, we all tightened up, made sure we were all okay. You taught us good Ma.”   
“I know,” she whispered. “I just—sometimes I miss it, being able to be with my girls all the time, you know.”   
“We all still love you. Now, c’mere before we start sobbing like fucking high school girls who just saw a pair of heels on sale.” She clung her arms around Red’s neck. Red let it all wash over her.   
“I made you supper, you know.”   
“I thought I smelled Thanksgiving,” that grin crept back onto Nicky’s face. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m ready for some of Galina Reznikov’s real fucking cooking, not prison cooking.”   
“I agree!” She raised her finger in the air and jumped off the sofa. “I also got us some wine to celebrate.”   
“Ah, Ma, you didn’t have to.” Nicky looked around the apartment.   
“Yes, I did.” Red dug through the cupboard. She didn’t have wine glasses, but she didn’t care. It was the thought that counted.   
“Ma?” Nicky’s voice was raised.   
“Yes Nicky?” She cocked her head. “I still cannot believe you are sitting in my apartment, and we are both out of Litchfield.” She let out a hearty laugh.   
When she turned around, Nicky was holding one of Natalya’s dolls.   
“What’s this?”   
“The neighbor’s girl, Natalya, she stays here on weekends while ‘Stasia works.” Red tried to gage Nicky’s response, but it was tough. The girl was rock unless she was extremely pissed or happy.   
All she did was nod, the mop of hair shaking with her.   
As if the toddler had heard them, Red heard a muffled ‘ba-ba’ coming from her bedroom. She wiped her hands on the towel and crept the door open. Natalya was wiggling her way off of the bed, her blanket in her hand.   
“Here, here,” Red whispered and ran to scoop her up before she fell. “Did you have a good nap?”   
Natalya nodded, her black curls plastered to her face from sleep.   
“Do you want to meet Nicky? Huh?” She walked out with Natalya in her arms and a smile plastered on her face. “Say ‘hi Nicky’.”  
Natalya dug her face into Red’s shoulder, still not completely awake, she was shy yet.   
The three of them sat down and chatted about how things were. Nicky was worried about what she would do while Red was at work and, in true motherly form; Red told her she’d have to start looking for work. Especially since it was a part of her parole. She wouldn’t let Nicky go back to Litch no matter what she had to do. When Nicky asked if she could work with Red, she immediately said no.   
“Why not?” Nicky’s eyebrows furrowed.   
“Because we need to find you something that you’re good at. I’ve been speaking with the foundation I was telling you about, they have some job openings lined up. When I head to work on Monday, you’ll go there and they’ll help you.”   
Nicky flopped back on the sofa. “I just got out of prison and you’re forcing me to look for a job. Literally—just got out.”   
“Stop acting like a teenager Nicky.” Red used her stern voice. “I’m only trying to keep you out of prison. Or do you want to go back?”   
Nicky was silent. Natalya was curled up in Red’s lap, thumb hanging out of her mouth.   
“Nicky?” She cocked an eyebrow at her.   
“No, I don’t want to go back.”   
They sat in silence for a few minutes. And then there was a knock on the door.   
It was ‘Stasia.   
“Red did you make turkey?” She was dressed for work, her long ponytail brushing her lower back.   
“Yes, ‘Stasia, this is Nicky. Nicky this is ‘Stasia.”   
Nicky played nice this time, shaking the girl’s hand.   
They chatted for a while still and once ‘Stasia left for work, Red started to dish up the food and set the table. Nicky and Natalya sat in the living room watching television.   
“Alright!” She clapped her hands together and hoisted Natalya onto her hips.   
While they ate, no one spoke except for Natalya babbling. The food was devoured and Nicky helped her clean up the dishes and put the food away.   
The three of them curled up on the sofa and tuned into a movie. Once Natalya was asleep, Red put her back in the bed and sat back on the sofa. Nicky rested her head on her mom’s lap.   
That night, they ended up sleeping on the sofa.   
 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend' finds Red

Monday morning came quickly and Red was off to work in the afternoon. Nicky was off to the foundation to take a look at jobs. Red didn’t have the heart to tell her the one she thought would fit best was helping counseling kids that were on the path to some serious drug abuse. She knew once she’d see the work the foundation would have her do, Nicky would be more inclined.   
“Hey girl hey!” Adam greeted her as she walked through the back door.   
“Hi Adam.”   
She set to work on making some of the daily pastries. And once Ashton left, she took to the front of the shop, helping customers and taking orders.   
One lady came in to order a fruit cake, she spoke only Russian. Adam poked his head out from the kitchen, curious if Red had gotten all that.   
“I’ll get it in right away.” She snapped her pen closed and sent it back to Adam.   
“I’ll never understand Russian if I learned it every day of my life.”   
“I’ll teach you sometime.” She laughed.   
The bell dinged.   
“Hi, how can I help you?” Red brushed her hands off on her apron. When she looked up, she couldn’t believe the man in front of her. He had a sizeable paunch, but his green eyes sparkled and when they caught hers, they both were unable to speak.   
“Can I get a box of the pastilas, please?” He spoke slowly with a Russian accent heavier than Red’s. She brushed a strand of her dark red hair from her face and tried to compose herself.   
She nodded. “Anything else?”  
“Do you work here often?” His speech sped up, but his accent was still thick.   
“Usually I’m in the back for another hour or so.”   
“You must be the Russian woman everyone talks about.”   
“Who’s everyone?”  
“People, I heard you make delicious desserts. I tried some pastilas from my friend and they taste just like my mother’s, they tasted even better.”   
She chuckled. “Thank you.”   
His eyes never left hers. Somewhere inside, her stomach was spinning and her mind was racing.   
She piled a bunch of the pastilas into a box and rung him up.   
“Do you work every day?”   
“Yes, except weekends.” She was a little cautious, unsure of who this man might be or who he might know. But there was something about him that made her want to keep him there. “Do you live around here?”   
“Up the street and a few blocks over, it’s one of the brick townhomes.”   
Red knew that neighborhood. It was nice—not the best place, but it wasn’t the worst. She also knew that that meant he had money.   
The bell rang and a young blonde woman walked in.   
“Thank you,” he said, trying to see if had a nametag, or maybe he was checking her out. “Name?”   
On instinct she told him Red.   
“Red? What’s your real name?”   
“Galina,” she whispered almost breathless.   
“Galina, that’s a beautiful name.” He tucked a ten dollar bill into the tip jar and gave her a wink.   
The blonde woman bent over the case, checking the desserts and the pastries.   
“Can I help you?” The woman stood back up, but still looked into the case, her blonde wavy hair hiding her face.   
“Could I get one of those to go please?” Her English was very broken; she paused between each word like she was making sure it was the correct word. But the voice sounded familiar. Very familiar.   
Red scooped one of the tarts up and placed it in a bag. When she rung it up, the woman brushed her hair back.   
“Katya.”   
 


	8. Chapter Eight

“Red?” Her mouth dropped.   
She knew that Healy didn’t live anywhere near here. Well, not close enough to justify a trip for a pastry.   
“How is the marriage?” Red cocked an eyebrow. She’d stopped helping Healy with his dysfunctional marriage long ago. When she’d left they were still married. Healy had begged her time and time again to help him, but once she was out of the kitchen she said no more.   
“Sam is okay.”   
It was not even close to convincing.   
Katya paid for her pastry and left quickly.   
Red was conflicted. For so long she’d been a sort of counselor to Katya and Healy. And then when she’d lost the kitchen, she’d stopped. The mail-order bride never got it through her head that Healy had a government job and was seemingly in love with her. Sure he was a little temperamental and worked a little bit harder on his job than anything, but Red had never had the heart to tell him he could have bought a sex toy to do what Katya did for him. The fellow Russian wasn’t in love with him. Most mail-orders weren’t, but the thing that bothered Red the most was that Katya wouldn’t just settle. She loved pushing Healy’s buttons and making him angry when she’d ignore him and make him even madder.   
Marriage had been something Red was good at. And when Dimitri left her, her sons’ visits slowed and then stopped, and then Red was left with her kitchen and her girls. 

The rest of the day went by quickly and Red’s back was killing her today. She bit down on her lip and walked home quickly. Nicky was waiting for her on a park bench with two coffees.   
“Hey Ma.”   
“Ahhh Nicky, those better be warm.”   
She stood up and waited for Red to unlock the door. “Thank you, my day was nice, I got a stupid job, talked to my P.O. and even got some paper work to help ‘straighten me out as I straighten little brats out’.”   
“Congratulations honey.”   
The pair walked up the stairs talking about the details of Nicky’s new job. Red knew it would be good for her, no matter how much she thought it would be awful. She kept to herself that she’d seen Healy’s wife in a neighborhood she probably shouldn’t have been in.   
Upstairs, she started to mix up a few salads, a part of her ‘keep the curvy figure not the round figure’ plan. 

 

The days drug on until Red was able to head back to her personal hell, Litchfield, to see her best friend. The guards all scoffed at her—still coming to see Norma at least twice a month. They never understood, Norma was her best friend. Ever. Not being able to confide in her made Red ache. Sure, she told Nicky things, but not close to the amount that she told Norma.   
When she finally got through all the checks and the waiting, she rushed into the waiting room, the strange feeling of being on the opposite side of the table throwing her off. Norma walked in, apparently unaware Red was there. When they caught each other’s eye, Norma’s face lit up and Red couldn’t control her smile.   
Red flung her arms around Norma.   
“I’ve missed you so much Norma, my friend.”   
Norma, when they broke their hug, bit down on her lower lip, her grin uncontainable.   
They both sat down, unsure of where to begin.  
“Well, I’m still watching Natalya on a regular basis. My Nicky got a job helping the children. I don’t think she likes it too much, but it will help now that she is out.”   
Norma nodded along like she was replying.   
“She gets paid for it and doesn’t even have to be with them all day. At least this one gets to sit. I love my job, but my back has been so sore.”   
Norma nodded knowingly.   
“How are you, how are things here?”   
Norma patted Red’s hand, a soft and tender touch that made Red know how much she was missed.   
“I know Norma. I know. But maybe you will have a chance to appeal?”   
She shook her head, hiding her eyes behind her bangs.   
The pair ‘talked’ until visiting was up, the rest of the girls were fine, a little lost, but fine all the same. Red was severally missed, even Healy asked Norma how she was doing. Red bit her tongue, not divulging any information on Katya. This was not the place.   
They went to hug again and Norma was not ready to let go. There were tears in her eyes when they pulled apart.   
“I’ll be back soon.”   
They squeezed each other’s hands and walked away.   
That night while she couldn’t find a deep sleep or any sleep at all, Red rubbed Natalya’s back and watched the pudgy cheeked angel sleep. Nicky had gone out for the night and stumbled in well after three in the morning.   
Red crept out to the living room.   
“Where have you been?”   
Nicky couldn’t even keep her head still. “Out, you knew that.”   
“Doing what? The bars closed an hour ago.” Red tucked her arms under her bust, the silk revealing everything she didn’t have on underneath.   
“I was at a strip club,” she mumbled, waving her finger in the air. “Celebrating with a really nice looking Russian girl.”   
“There’s many around here.”   
Nicky cackled before grabbing at her stomach. “Nah, this was a familiar one.”   
She’d never met Katya before, even if she’d seen her, Nicky wouldn’t be able to place who she was with.   
“Alright then, who?”   
“Your girl’s girl, Anastasia,” she puffed her chest out and tried her best to impersonate Red saying the name.   
“At the bar.”   
“No-no-no-no-no, at the strip club. Gotta hand it to her, she can dance. I’ve never seen such strong legs.”   
Red wound back and slapped Nicky, hard, across the face. “Don’t you dare speak of her like that.”   
Instead of speaking back, Nicky grabbed her jacket and walked out the door. Red sat back in her chair and flopped her head back against the chair, staring at the ceiling. What had she done? Where was Nicky going? Where ever it was, it wouldn’t be good. She knew that for sure. But there was something about the tone that she’d told her. Something about how Nicky said ‘Stasia was stripping.   
Something.   
But before Red could figure it out, she had crawled back into bed and curled around Natalya.   
There would be time to confront the young mother in the morning. Now she needed actual sleep.   
 


	9. Chapter Nine

A month went by and Red still hadn’t figured out how to bring up to ‘Stasia the crazy idea of her stripper look alike running around. Part of her wondered if she didn’t want to stir things and loose Natalya. But the other half couldn’t get the look Nicky had given her out of her mind.   
And then one day, Red caught her, well caught her ‘coworker’ trying on some barely there clothing at the mall.   
She had spilled without even knowing it.   
Red went straight home.   
“You said you worked at a bar.”  
“It’s a bar and club.”  
“You lied to me,” she hissed.   
There was terror in ‘Stasia’s eyes.   
“How could you do that to your child?”  
“She doesn’t know, once she got older I was going to get a new job, it’s fast money Red. Look at me, I could pass for seventeen, men love that shit.”   
Red was fuming, unsure of what to do. She had a point, but if this had happened in Litch, ‘Stasia would be cut off from the family so fast her head would spin. She let out the mother bear in her and left ‘Stasia in near tears. 

Work took her mind off of everything. Kneading the dough and filling pastries calmed her. It was like Litch had never even happened.   
Customers came and went and Adam took his dinner break in the front booth with Tony. They chatted about Tony’s post on the shop and dug into a sweetbread.   
Red rang up customers left and right until it slowed enough for her to breathe.   
“Why, Galina.” The man beamed at her. His grey eyes sparkling.   
Red smiled back at him, the two of them and Adam and Tony were the only ones in the shop now.   
“And how are you doing tonight?”   
“I’m perfect, the weather is nice, I am alive, it is good, no?” Tonight he wore a suit, navy blue with a white napkin in the pocket. As much as it made Red want to jump him, she was wary of what a man like him was doing back in the area in such a professional outfit. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see both Tony and Adam gawking at her, watching her every move. No doubt they would try and get every detail from her that they could, some days they were worse than old women.   
“That is something. What can I get for you today?”   
“Another box of pastries, it’s a weakness.” He winked at her. Her knees felt like jello, it had been a long, long time since Red had been turned on by a man that she could touch and not get sent to SHU for.   
“Which ones? We have many sweets.”   
He laughed. “You pick this time. Give me the best. I only take the best.”   
“Well certainly the last box was the best?”   
“Yes, of course, I have a feeling that all of you is the best.”   
“My cooking—yes, the rest of me? Not so much.” She riffled through the cases, feeling his eyes ogling her as she was bent over the fake glass.   
She rang him up and he handed her a large bill, well over the price.   
“Keep the change Galina, have a great night.” He smiled at her once more before walking out the door. She stood, frozen in her spot, unsure of what to do.   
“Oooooooh Red, he likes you!” Adam teased.   
She knew that much. But she couldn’t quite get herself back to working.   
“Red, you alright?” Tony got up and grabbed her shoulder. He looked down at the hefty tip the man had left and let his jaw drop. “Oh my God Red. Did you see this?” He waved a piece of paper in front her eyes. She snatched it from him before Adam could get a hold of it. It was bad enough Tony had seen it.   
She spun around and read it over.   
Alexander 555-7293 Call me!   
She was thrown back into shock and didn’t stop Adam from taking it from her.   
“Tony, oh my god, Red got a love note.”   
“At least it’s not a booty call,” Tony groaned.   
Adam chirped his agreement.   
When they locked up the shop that night, Adam told Red at least ten times to call Alexander when she got home.   
“Honey, jump on that. He was all over you, if the pastries wouldn’t have been in the middle, he would have jumped you.”   
She waved him off before spending the rest of her walk home wondering what she would say.   
‘Stasia had the night off and Nicky was in the shower when Red got home, leaving her in peace for once. She grabbed the phone and stared at the piece of paper for minutes. Was this what it felt like to be a teenager nowadays? Nerves shot through her and she wasn’t sure if she would be able to even punch the numbers correctly.   
But she did. He picked up on the third ring.   
His gruff greeting was almost off putting.   
“It’s Galina, from the pastry shop.”   
“Oh, Galina!” His voice turned extra chipper. “I must have dozed off. I’m happy you called.”   
“My coworker said I should, I mean, I was going to, but he was really very persistent.”   
She sat on her bed in the dark with the lights off, her glasses perched on the tip of her nose.   
“They did seem interested in what was happening.”   
“They’re sweet boys, nosy, but sweet.” They both laughed.   
“I was going to ask, would you like to go out for drinks and dinner tomorrow night?”   
She paused. That was fast.   
“Sure. I can do that.”   
They planned out a time and when he’d pick her up downstairs.   
“See you tomorrow night, Galina.”   
The way he said her name made her stomach flip. No one had called her Galina in years. And when they did—it was never as tender and loving as Alexander.   
She hung up the phone and laid back on the bed. This was what love felt like. This was dangerous territory. Last time she fell in love she ended up with three boys and time in prison. Maybe she’d just test the waters. See how Alexander was and if she felt like she didn’t want to be a in a relationship with him, she’d tell him off. Besides, she had enough to deal with.   
At least it would be a night out. 

 

The next day, she spilled everything to Adam. He’d known about her prison stay, but he didn’t know how it affected her marriage. And he didn’t know that Dimitri had been the first man Red had ever had sex with.   
“Honey,” he patted her hand. “If I was straight and single, I’d tap that. You’ve got this whole Russian MILF thing going on, and trust me, this Alexander is not the first guy to have checked you out.”   
She held back a grin. “Really?”  
“Yes, really. Now, what should the special be for lunch?” 

 

When Red got home, Nicky was sprawled out on the sofa watching a movie. She had sucked it up and told Red she’d watch Natalya while she went on her date. ‘Stasia was already gone for the night, having to go in early again.   
“As long as I don’t have to bathe her, I’ll do it. And only change one diaper. One, Ma.”   
Red wholeheartedly agreed, if she changed Natalya’s diaper before she left, and when she came home, the toddler should be fine in the middle. She didn’t expect the date to last more than a few hours.   
“Just try not to swear in front of her.” Natalya sat on the bed while Red got ready. “What do you think? Should I wear this dress? Or this top?” The toddler started to babble, throwing her hands in the air. “Nicky!”   
She held up the black cocktail dress and then the black jacket with the purple shirt.   
“Well, Ma, that depends, do you wanna get some tonight or have a real date?”   
Red opted for the more conservative jacket and shirt. Not that she wouldn’t love to have sex, thinking about Alexander all day had sent her mind racing and her pulse speeding. But she knew she would have to keep her head straight. A few drinks wouldn’t hurt, but she couldn’t dare let him get the better of her, not on the first date.   
Dashing on some eyeliner and her signature red lipstick, Red rocked Natalya in her arms until the front door buzzer went off.   
“Bye my little angel,” she kissed Natalya’s forehead, leaving an imprint of her lips on the toddler’s face.   
“Bye, bye, Ba-ba!” She walked over to her blanket and crawled back into the chair.   
“Bye, Ma!” Nicky waved. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”   
Red rushed down the stairs. Before she got to the final flight, she checked her makeup and hair one last time and made her way down.   
Alexander was waiting outside the car for her. When he saw her, his mouth opened slightly.   
“Galina, you look beautiful.”   
He looked pretty good too, his salt and pepper hair slicked back and a light blue button up on top of black dress pants. When he went to open the door, he took her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles.   
It sent a shock of joy through her.   
He asked her questions about her day and a little bit about her past. And too soon they were in front of an Italian restaurant. Alexander stopped the car and a valet opened the door for Red. She was impressed.   
Over a plate of alfredo, and a glass of red wine, they continued their conversation. From what she gathered, Red couldn’t tell that Alexander was with any of mob affiliations. She hoped he wasn’t hiding something.   
“We should do this again,” Alexander said after the bill had been paid.   
“Yes, we should.” There was something about him that amazed Red and made her want more of him. Then again, she didn’t want to seem too eager.   
On the ride home, Red felt like a school girl. She had her hand resting on the center counsel and then she felt Alexander’s hand on hers. Instead of feeling intrusive, like she thought it would, it felt comforting.   
They were silent for the last few minutes, watching the lights of the city going by. For some reason, they felt so new to Red. Everything was still feeling new, but tonight the lights of the city were beautiful and untouchable, like stars. Without thinking about it, Red intertwined her fingers with Alexander’s.   
Much too soon, they pulled up to the apartment.   
He put the car in park. “I had fun tonight, Galina.”   
“Me too,” she whispered. If she had her way, the night wouldn’t end. She wanted to stay up all night talking to Alexander. She needed to know everything about him. She wanted him to touch her hand and brush the hair from her face.   
He hoped out of the car and ran around the front to open her door. “We’ll do this again?” He took her hands in his, his large frame highlighted by the streetlamp behind him.   
“Of course.” Red was almost in tears she felt so happy and overjoyed.   
There they stood, on the edge of the sidewalk just off of Little Russia, on a cloudless night, with people bustling past them. Alexander leaned his head down and went to kiss her on the cheek, but in a moment of spontaneity, Red turned her head and kissed him on the lips.   
A muffled screech came from the building above. By the time Red turned to look, the curtains of her apartment were waving from a sudden movement. She turned back to Alexander, who was still looking up the building, and grasped his chin in her fingers, bringing his lips back to hers. This time the kiss was more passionate, his hands moving around to her back, pulling her flush with him. Red clamped her hands around his neck and kept him there until she was satisfied with the kiss.   
“Vot eto da,” he whispered, his arms still wrapped around her.   
“Yeah, wow.” She could feel Nicky’s eyes on her from the window. “I should get going, don’t want to keep you all night.”   
“You don’t?”   
She stopped short of putting her key in the lock. “I do. But,” she clicked her tongue and moved her eyes back up to the window. Sure enough, Nicky was sitting there with Natalya’s head just above the sill. Alexander raised his hand and waved.   
He flashed her another smile before getting back into his car. He waited there until Red was inside; she turned and waved back at him.  
She didn’t have to try and jiggle her key in the apartment door. She didn’t even have to open the apartment door, as soon as she started walking down the hallway to the door, Nicky popped the door open and stood there, arms crossed and a knowing smirk on her face. Natalya ran out in only her diaper.   
“What are you still doing up?” She looked at her watch, two hours past her bedtime.   
“Eh, she laid down in the bed and ten minutes later started crying so I let her stay up.”   
“Whatever—“ Red picked the toddler up and walked back in the apartment.   
“So, you gonna spill the details or do I have to annoy you until you do?”   
“It was a nice dinner and he’s a nice man.”   
“I’m sure that’s what you thought with your tongue down his throat.” She followed Red into the bedroom to change Natalya and stayed in the doorway.   
Red had no way to avoid it.   
“We went out for Italian. Alexander is very nice. We’re going out again sometime.”   
“Hot damn, Ma, good for you,” she whistled. 

 

Natalya fell asleep quickly once Red got her changed and into some pajamas. Red sat in her chair reading while Nicky finished some horror movie. Outside in the hall was a knock on the door. The two girls looked at each other, unsure of who it could be. ‘Stasia would still be at work.   
Red got up and peered through the peephole, the man was facing the apartment opposite theirs. She kept the chain attached and opened the door.   
“Yes?”   
The man turned around and instantly Red’s heart dropped. 

 


	10. Chapter Ten

“Hello, I’m looking for Anastasia. Do you know when she’ll be home?” Ivan hadn’t recognized her with the door opened only two inches.   
“No,” she tried to mask her voice the best she could. “No, I don’t know when she’ll be home.”   
Red went to close the door, but Ivan put his hand up. “Could you give this to her? It’s important she gets it right away and I won’t be in the city tomorrow to come back.” He held out a small envelope.   
“Yes,” she said before she could shut the door.   
“Thank you.” He handed her the envelope and walked away.   
Red shut the door and leaned against it. The envelope clutched to her chest. Nicky must have caught on to her terror, she stood down the short hall in the entrance to the living room.   
“Everything alright?”   
“If that man comes back, you must not tell him who lives here. Anastasia, alright, but not me.”   
She slammed the envelope on the table, debating whether or not to open it.   
“Ma, you gotta tell me what’s going on. This doesn’t seem okay.”   
Red sat down. “Fetch me some coffee?”   
“Ma, tell me—then I’ll get you coffee.”   
She nodded in agreement. “His name is Ivan. One of the cronies to the Neptune boys.” Red hadn’t told Nicky all the details that lead to her incarceration, but Nicky knew enough about the Neptune deal to be disgusted. “Ivan was one of the boys who kept close tabs on everyone. Made sure we all did what we were supposed to do. When I started to outrank him—he got pissed and called the cops.”   
“So, what, Black Beauty over there is getting involved with that shit?”   
“I don’t know. But if Ivan knows where she lives, she’s not doing anything good with her time.”   
Red checked on Natalya, still sleeping curled up in the middle of Red’s pillows and blankets. Nicky went back to watching her movie while Red debated opening the envelope. There would be no good coming from Ivan showing up. None at all.   
Soon she heard ‘Stasia unlocking her door. It was well past two.   
Nicky was passed out on the sofa again, Red grabbed the envelope, still in her date clothes, she closed the door quietly behind her and caught ‘Stasia before the door shut.   
“Someone stopped by for you earlier. Told me to give this to you,” she played it off coolly. Red held out the envelope like it was a birthday card.   
“Thank you, why are you still up? Natalya giving you problems?”   
“No, she’s an my little angel.”   
‘Stasia looked at the envelope and saw the handwriting, her eyes glazed over. She tried to shuffle Red out by saying she was tired.   
“No, I’m not leaving until you explain something.”   
Now was the time Red let out her ‘take no shit’ side.   
“Anything.” ‘Stasia tried to play up her accent, a subtle reminder they were kin.   
“Why was Ivan here?”   
She was caught and she knew it. “We were friends in grade school.”   
A shot of pain went through Red.   
“No.”  
“Yes, we used to push each other around.”   
“Ivan arrived in the nineties. I remember his first day in America, he stopped at my old market. He was the perfect age for my Uri to play with. You’ll tell me why he was here or else.”   
Anastasia flipped her long hair over her shoulder.   
“Or else what? I’m not afraid that you’ve been to prison Red.”   
“Please, I could break you in half, plus, I’m sure Golubchik would be so happy to know his daughter is staying with me of all people half of the time.”   
Red could see it in her face, ‘Stasia was connecting dots. The young girl broke. She told Red about Golubchik had paid her off when she got pregnant and then hired her as a front at the club.  
“Club?”  
“Yes, fine, I work at a strip club. I’m a stripper, Red. Are you happy?”   
“You lied to me?”   
“What was I supposed to do? My child finds someone who she loves and I find someone who reminds me of home and I’m supposed to say, ‘oh yes, I am a stripper. Oh and, bonus points, I am a front for a drug business. Here, please play with my child so she’ll stop crying for me to bring her over here’.”   
“What’s in the envelope?” Red was seconds from snapping on her.   
‘Stasia opened it. An almost completely professional letter. She skimmed through it and looked up at Red.   
“I have to go see Golubchik tomorrow.”   
Red didn’t know what he would want her to do, through a professional letter, but she knew it wouldn’t be good.   
“I have to destroy this letter.”   
“I will.” Red took it from her without giving her a chance to hold on to it. “Don’t be stupid and get out while you still can and I’ll give you another chance.” When she made it to the door she turned back around knowing that what she was about to say would sting like no other, “You know, I thought you were smarter than this.”   
When she closed the door to her own apartment, Red could hear ‘Stasia sobbing.   
She didn’t sleep at all that night, only held onto Natalya and let silent tears drip down her face. 

 

They kept the radio on at work, it was a local station that played the newest pop hits. Most of the time Red was happy and would bounce around the shop with Adam, singing words that both of them knew were completely wrong. Today, though, Red couldn’t help but think ‘Stasia was in huge trouble.   
The bell rang when Red was on her break. She sipped on coffee as Alexander walked in. When he saw Adam at the register, she saw his face drop.   
“Don’t worry,” Adam said, a smile on his face, “She’s in the back.” He tossed his head toward the kitchen. “Go on, before I see you back there and have to ask you to leave.”   
Red waited for him.   
“Hi Galina, you know, I dreamt about you last night.” When he saw her face, he stopped short and rushed over to her. “Darling you look like you haven’t slept a wink.”   
“I didn’t.”   
“Was it—“ he stopped short and she knew he wondered if he’d done something.  
“My neighbor, not the one from the window, but she is young and I think she got into some very bad business.”   
He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him, a warm comforting hug.   
“You are a very caring woman, I can tell this. But is it something you might be overreacting to?”   
All she could do was shake her head. Red wanted to wait, see if Alexander was really a man she trusted before she divulged her past, but it looked like she’d have no choice.   
“Adam, we’re going to step out back for a minute.”   
“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” he sang.   
Red took Alexander’s hand and drug him through the kitchen and out to the back. They sat down on the cement stairs. She clutched his hand in hers like he’d float away if she didn’t.   
“I thought I could put this behind me, but it seems like my past will never go away.” She went to start her story, but Alexander stopped her.   
“Are you in any trouble darling?”   
“No. Not me. But ‘Stasia has gotten into the mafia business.”  
“And what does this have to do with you?”   
Red couldn’t help it. She’d desperately wanted to move on from her past. Her coworkers had found out she’d been in prison, but once they found out she hadn’t killed someone and that she could cook, they didn’t care. No one had brought it up unless there was some prison joke or some stereotype that they knew would make Red laugh.   
She started to cry as she told Alexander about her dealing with the mafia and her stay in Litch. Once she finished, she was sobbing hysterically.   
“Darling,” he squeezed her hand and pulled her into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry to hear that.”   
When she looked into his eyes, there was only caring and comfort there.   
“I understand if you do not want to see me anymore.”   
“Galina! Did I ever say that I did not want to see you again?”   
She shook her head.   
“Then, there you have it. How about I bring over a bottle of wine tonight to help you relax? Or anything.” Red stayed silent. “I’d offer to bring over some comfort food, but I’d fear you would laugh at my mediocre cooking compared to yours.”   
She started to laugh and wiped the tears from her face. “Wine sounds nice.”   
“There’s that little grin, so cute. Come now, I think your friend might be afraid I’ve kidnapped you.”   
The pair got up and made their way inside. Alexander bought another box of pastries, letting Red chose again, and pecked her on the cheek before he left.   
Adam made her spill all the details of the date and some of the details on ‘Stasia.   
“That’s a big problem around here. You get so many mail-order brides who come for a green card and then the pretty ones get mixed up in that shit hole.”   
“Yeah,” Red whispered. She counted out the tips and the register before they parted ways. All she could think about was Katya, she had never been sure if she was here solely for a green card, but it was obvious that she was not in love with Healy.   
The poor bastard. 

 

By the time Red made it home, the sun was setting, the fall starting to really set in now, dark came earlier each night it seemed. She rounded the corner to the apartment to see Alexander’s car parked along the street, along with two cop cars. Red hadn’t run in years, but when she saw the police, she did.   
Alexander waited for her outside the front door on the bench.   
“Galina,” he grabbed her arm, worry in his eyes now.   
“I need to get in there.” She shoved her purse at him to hold and fumbled with the keys. Once she finally got inside, her heart was pounding so furiously she thought she’d have a heart attack. Up the stairs, two at a time, she sprinted up three flights of stairs.   
The cops were in the hall and in ‘Stasia’s apartment. Red let out a sob, falling back into the arms of Alexander.   
“It’s all my fault.” She repeated it over and over and over, as she sat on the floor, tears falling faster than she could wipe. Her whole life seemed to slow down.   
“Ma!” Nicky came out of their apartment holding an equally sobbing Natalya. “Thank god you’re home!”   
Alexander helped her up. No sooner did she stand up then Natalya launched herself at Red. She clutched onto the toddler and tried to hush her. It took Nicky urging her to walk down the hallway. Behind her, Alexander hovered, making sure she wouldn’t fall or faint.   
One of the police officers walked out of ‘Stasia’s apartment and toward Red. With the look on his face, Red knew it already. She let her eyes close and let him tell her.   
“One of the Anastasia’s coworkers said you looked after Natalya much of the time. We’d like to ask you some questions ma’am.” He handed her a card. “If you could call us in the morning.”   
The cops started to walk down the hallway and Red called out to them.   
“Can we do this tonight? I won’t sleep tonight anyhow.” They huddled together and nodded, knowing that it’d be more interesting than taking care of drunks and other petty crimes. The faster they got the murder solved, the sooner they could sleep at night.   
“Here, I’ll take her and I’ll wait here.” Alexander took Natalya and handed Red her purse.   
“Are you sure?”   
“Yes, darling, positive.”   
She sighed and asked again. “I have to grab something real quick.”   
“We’ll wait downstairs for you ma’am.” The nodded to her and walked down the stairs.   
Red snatched the envelope from her safe.   
“Thank you Alexander.” She kissed him on the lips, quick and hard. Then she kissed Natalya. “Nicky, there’ some stew in the fridge you can warm up.”   
“Ma,” Nicky stopped her from walking out the door. She wrapped her arms around her mother and held her tight. “I love you Ma, be careful.”   
“I haven’t done anything wrong this time.” She kissed Nicky on the cheek and made her way downstairs. 

 

Red sat down with three cops. She gave them her full name and once they pulled up her file, she watched each of them cock their eyebrows. But she fully knew she’d be nothing but help in this situation.   
She started to tell them about Ivan showing up and how he hadn’t recognized her, but gave her the letter. Red handed it over to her.   
The signature at the bottom matched the mob boss’ to a t.   
“I told her she needed to get out, that they were no good and she sounded sincere. Well, she’s been lying to me for months now. Nicky had the day off so she said she would watch Natalya, which gave ‘Stasia all day. This morning before I left for work, she said she had errands to run and some things to do before she went over there.”   
“We spoke to Miss Nichols.”   
“But there was something about the way Ivan asked me to give her the note that just seemed off. I couldn’t figure it out, but he’s always been that way.”   
They continued talking about Anastasia and how Red was connected to the whole scenario. Red could lead them directly to the headquarters, Uri had made sure to keep her posted on the groups whereabouts to comfort her. They frantically took notes and called some other officers. When they were done, one of the officers offered to drive her home.   
“Oh, and Miss Reznikov,” she stumbled at the sound of that. She hadn’t been called Miss in years. “Anastasia’s lawyer—“  
“She had a lawyer?” Red was fuming now.   
“Yes, it appeared after Natalya was born, she found one for paternal testing. It seems that Anastasia named you as guardian of the child.”   
“When did this happen?” Red never received word of this.   
“A month ago, give or take a few days.” He gave her the business card of the lawyer and some paperwork. “Fill these out and take them to the lawyer, he’ll be able to help more with that transition. If you think of anything, please, let us know.”   
“Of course.”   
One of the other officers drove her home. She climbed the stairs, this time one at a time and slower. The sadness was catching up to her along with the adrenaline crash.   
There were going to be a lot of changes in her life.   
 


	11. Chapter Eleven

It was already midnight when Red got back to the apartment. Nicky and Alexander sat in the living talking away. Apparently they had hit it off while she was gone. Red let the door shut, not loudly, but enough that it made them stop their conversation. Everything was hitting and yet her mind was so tired she didn’t want to think about anything.   
“How’d it go?” Nicky was the first to ask.   
Alexander moved over on the sofa, leaving a gap between him and Nicky for Red to take. She did gladly and rested a hand on Alexander’s thigh.   
“They said it’d be anonymous tip. Even if it goes into a court battle, they wouldn’t put me in jeopardy.” She could tell the two were trying to figure out what it meant. “I told them where they would be. They told me, that was mere blocks from where—“ Red choked on her words, “where Anastasia was found.”   
At that, she lost it, tears started to stream down her face again and she shook with violent sobs. Instinctly, she turned to Nicky.   
Alexander rubbed her back, not entirely sure what to do. Red sobbed into Nicky’s lap, violent sobs that left her shaking.   
“Hey now,” she patted her mother on the back, “how about I get you a glass of wine, maybe calm the nerves? Huh? How’s that sound?”   
Red sat up, wiping tears from her face, makeup running down her face in black streaks. She sat back on the sofa, her hand clutching Alexander’s tight. He placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. The cologne he wore was intoxicating, Red rested her head on his chest and tried taking deep breaths.   
“Everything will be okay, alright?” He leaned his head against hers and rhythmically ran his thumb over her knuckles. Odd enough, it calmed her. Being in his arms and being comforted by someone who she hadn’t been incarcerated with. Not that she didn’t love Nicky with all of her heart, but having people other than ex-cons around was nice.   
Nicky brought back three glasses of wine. While Alexander and Nicky sipped on their glasses, Red downed all of hers.   
The group sat in silence for a few minutes, just staring at the wall. Red held onto Alexander’s hand and he rested his head against hers.   
She was dumb for bringing him into this. But she couldn’t stand to watch him leave.   
Not now.   
Red waved her glass around for some more wine and Nicky brought her the whole bottle.   
“I don’t want to ask—but I gotta ask.” Nicky plopped down on the floor, bent knees tucked under her. “What’s happening with the twerp?”  
“She’s mine. Anastasia brought papers up a few months ago. I now have a daughter.”   
Both Nicky and Alexander looked at each other and then Red and then back at each other.   
“Do you need a lawyer for that?” Alexander asked.   
“No, I just have to see her lawyer tomorrow.”   
“I’ll take you.”   
“You don’t have to, what about your job?”   
“My patients can wait. It’s not like I have to deliver babies. There are other doctors in the ward that can handle it, besides, you need support right now.” He kissed her forehead.   
For another handful of minutes, they sat in silence.   
“Well, this was nice, I’m going to shower.” Nicky got up, kissed Red on the cheek and headed to the bathroom. That left Red alone with Alexander.   
She wanted to sit in silence. Wanted to not speak and not think. And yet, she wanted Alexander to tell her everything, she wanted him to talk until her head was numb so that she didn’t have to think about Anastasia and little Natalya.   
“You don’t have to stay here.” She sipped on some wine.   
“What do you mean?”   
“I mean, you do not need to get pulled into all of this.” Red waved her hand around the living room. “I won’t be mad if you leave.”   
“On the contrary, I expect to see you bright and early tomorrow to take you to see this lawyer person.” 

 

Red finally got up from the sofa to get ready for bed. Nicky and Alexander talked some more while Red showered, she ran shampoo through her hair and then conditioner and then she got out. No body wash, no aromatherapy.   
She walked out the towel wrapped around her.   
Nicky walked into the bedroom while Red threw on some flannel pants and a shirt. No pretty nightgown tonight.   
“Ma, Alexander wants to stay tonight, make sure everything’s okay.”   
Red jerked upright. “He wants to stay here?”   
Nicky nodded.   
“I can sleep on the floor.”   
“No, you can sleep in here. I won’t get a lot of sleep tonight, so you stay in here.”   
“Ma, your back.”   
“It’ll be fine Nicky.”   
With wet hair, Red watched Nicky crawl into bed with Natalya, her two girls. She kissed Nicky goodnight and walked into the living room. Alexander was waiting there, his button up shirt folded on the chair, his white v-neck underneath made him look much more relaxed.   
“You really want to stay?” Red folded her arms, reading glasses and book in one hand.   
“Yes, I really want to stay. I want to make sure you will be alright.” He sat on the edge of the sofa, arms resting on his knees.   
Red walked up to him, standing inches away from him.   
“We can have another glass of wine, if you’d like. I brought it for you.”   
Alexander reached out, resting his hands on her hips. He brought her closer to him, resting against his chest.   
She liked this, this closeness. A smile crept onto her face and Alexander pulled her onto the sofa with him, her legs draped over his thigh. He turned toward her more. Red rested her head back on the arm rest and started to read her book again, letting Alexander rest his hands on her ankles.   
A few pages in, Red felt his hands creep from her ankles to grasping her feet in his hands, rubbing the insoles gently. It felt like heaven. No one had rubbed her feet since she was in Litch. And even better, it was a man doing it. Alexander was doing it.   
All of the night’s stress melted away from her and Red suddenly felt like she was able to handle everything again. The thought of Alexander being there, being beside her, comforted her and made her feel like her old self again. She peered at him over her book and watched him. He was attentive and calming. So calming. Red stopped reading and started watching him. And then she felt her eyes start to close. 

 

Red woke up only a few minutes later, Alexander still rubbing her feet.   
“Dobroye utro,” Alexander whispered.   
“Is it morning?”   
He chuckled. “No. It’s only eleven.”   
She stretched her neck and legs, her toes pointing toward the wall. She resituated and rested her head against his shoulder. But that didn’t last long. Soon, she folded her glasses and settled them on her book on the coffee table.   
“Here,” she whispered, grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him toward her. She kissed him square on the lips.   
She licked at his lips, and then kissed him even deeper. Her body was alight with want and need. Every bit of her body was on fire and she knew she needed him more than ever. Red was quickly losing control of her body. Her hands went from his collar to the back of his neck and she ran her hands through the shortly cut graying hair.   
The lingering scent of his cologne and after shave only aroused Red more. Alexander broke the kiss, both of them nearly horizontal, and cupped her face in his hand. Both of them were taking short and shallow breaths.   
“If you want me to stop just tell me, okay?”   
Red nodded.   
“Tell me so that I know you agree.”   
“I understand.” Her body was quivering with need. Right now she needed him to be close. Alexander and only him.   
He ran his hands down her body and massaged her breasts.   
“Are you loud?” He whispered.   
“Not if I can’t help it.”   
“Good.” He grinned. Alexander slipped his hands under Red’s shirt and cupped her breasts in his hands. Red reached behind her and flipped the lamp off, shrouding them in near darkness, the light from the streetlamps their only sight. He moved her shirt up over her breasts and stopped.   
Red lifted her head. “I know, that’s what three little shits do to you. Stretch marks and a stomach that can never go back to being tight.”   
Alexander kissed her stomach and up to her breasts.   
“You are beautiful and so amazing.” He moved back down her body and shimmied her pants off. He let out a low, rumbling growl. “No panties?”   
Red lifted her hand to her face. It had been almost twenty years since she’d had any intimate touching. And now she started to panic. She felt her vision growing small and her breaths not coming.   
“Hey now,” Alexander grabbed her hands, kissing her knuckles. “Do you want me to stop? It is alright.”   
“No, don’t stop.”   
Alexander kissed her stomach again, then down her body. Red almost screamed when he started to lick her clit, instead she down on her lip.   
It wasn’t long before Red started to feel her climax. And when it hit her, she bit down on the nearest pillow she could grab. Alexander watched her. His eyes drank in every movement that she made. He dared to lick her once more, but he thought she’d blow their cover.   
When Alexander started to shimmy her pants back up and pull her shirt down, Red propped herself up on her elbows.   
With the look that Alexander gave her, Red knew this was all they’d do tonight.   
“Let’s curl up over there,” she pointed to her chair, one big enough for three people. With the footrest kicked out, Red and Alexander fit perfectly curled up together.   
Red slept the rest of the night with Alexander’s arm draped over her hip.   
 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Nicky went off to work, leaving Red, Alexander, and Natalya to breakfast. Lately Nicky had been skittish. The job was okay, but Nicky would rather sit at home. Red figured she’d be like that, she’d heard stories about how privileged she’d been as a child.   
“Off to save the children.” Nicky said before heading out.  
Alexander held Natalya in his lap, feeding her warm oatmeal and bits of banana. Red felt like it was home. She felt like she had a family back again.   
“Okay, let’s get this one dressed and then we can head downtown.” Alexander and Nicky had grabbed what they could from Natalya’s room before the cops had ushered them out. Red pulled out a denim jumper and a pair of light pink tights.   
The three of them piled in the car, using the car seat for probably the second time. Red opted to sit in the back with Natalya to keep her calm. She played with her feet and played peek-a-boo. Once the car pulled up, Red felt near nauseous.   
She undid the car seat and carried Natalya in, her free hand holding Alexander’s. It was a complete relief that he was there. Red knew, this would be almost impossible without him. She’d never been so happy to have a man around in her life. He dealt with lawyers and technical sides of medical all the time. Alexander would know what to do more than she would.   
They walked into the office and sat down, going through the legal documents, it turned out Anastasia had turned in the paperwork to make Red the legal guardian only a few weeks ago.   
“Please sign here, and then everything will be transferred.” He slid the last sheet over and pointed to the line at the bottom. Red signed her name. “Alright, that should be everything. The police will give you the key to the apartment, you can get all of Natalya’s things along with Anastasia’s personal affects.”   
Everything was done, but Red still felt like things were moving a million miles an hour.   
Alexander had cancelled all of his appointments for the day, giving him the time to make sure that everything was alright with Red. He brought them home and helped with Natalya before laying her down in the bed for her nap. Then he made up a pot of coffee.   
“I should call Adam, he was so worried when he found out.” Red reached for her cellphone, but Alexander stopped.   
“He will be fine. You just focus on you.”   
She took a deep breath in and exhaled. No amount of counting to ten helped her. Everything was starting to pile up around her. Her feelings for Alexander had hit an all-time high last night and her heart hurt for Anastasia and Natalya. And things were weird with Nicky. She couldn’t place a finger on it, but Nicky’s light had dimmed a few notches.   
All Red wanted to do was curl up next to Norma on a Litch cot and not speak a single syllable. But that’s what Alexander let her do. They sat sipping on their coffee and sitting in silence.   
It was all that Red could ask for without saying a word.   
Once Natalya woke up, Red tried to put on a happy face. Alexander had called the station to see if they could get into the apartment or if they were still working in it. They’d given the apartment manager to let them in. When Natalya woke up, she woke up to all of her toys and clothes in the living room.   
“I don’t know where we’re going to put all of this,” Red remarked, her accent thicker the more run down she got.   
“We will find room.” Alexander kissed her forehead and started playing with Natalya.   
He was perfect with her. Playing dolls or reading to her, the man knew what he was doing with children. Red eased herself onto the floor, leaning up against the sofa.   
“Do you have children?” She laughed a bit, it sounded so much more absurd asking the day after he’d eaten her.   
“No, lots of nieces and nephews. Lots of them. I think I’m up to,” he paused, looking off into the distance to count, “somewhere around twenty-three. Give or take.”   
“Big family?”  
“Oldest of nine.”   
“I have three boys. And now they are starting to have their own.”   
“And now you have a little girl.”   
Red watched him. Her eyes never left him. She waited for him to run, to show signs of weakness.   
It never came. 

 

Nicky came home late and stumbling. Her breath reeked of alcohol, tequila more like. Red had just gotten Natalya out of the bath and let her run around in her pink robe.   
“Where were you at all night?”   
“The bar. Where else can I get away from little brats?”   
Natalya ran past her and Nicky raised her nose.   
“What the hell was that for?” Red got up in front of Nicky’s face.   
“I spend all day telling kids don’t do drugs, go to school, don’t be a little cunt to your parents, when I know and they know it’s all bullshit. They won’t change. They listen to stories about how good it feels to get high and then they’re told to stay away from drugs, they’re bad? What kind of bullshit is that?”   
“So you take it out on Natalya? The girls’ mother just died. She’s mine now.”   
“So then I get to come home and I have a two-year-old running around. And where did all this come from? Where am I supposed to sleep? You know, if I wanted to deal with brats all day, I would have stayed in prison, alright?”   
Red wound back and slapped Nicky across the face. In the background Natalya stopped and plopped down on the ground. Nicky, through her mangled hair, looked at her mother.   
“You know, I thought you were supposed to help me. You’re just like her.” Nicky grabbed her keys and stormed out, slamming the door.   
“Ba-ba?” Natalya tilted her head and with her big blue eyes watched her new mother.   
“Yes honey.” Red hoisted her up onto her hip and carried her into the bedroom. “Do you want to watch a movie, doch?” She put in an animated movie and curled up next to her.   
She tried her best, but Red couldn’t stop the tears from coming. Just when everything had started to come together, everything was falling apart. 

 

The door slammed shut well after six in the morning. Red was already starting to wake up for the day, even though it was Saturday. Nicky stumbled in again. This time Natalya was completely asleep. Red crept out into the kitchen.   
“You should eat.”   
Nicky said nothing, only flopped down on the sofa, pulling the blanket over her. Red walked over to her.   
“Nicky, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have hit you earlier.”   
The younger girl said nothing, only spread out on the sofa with her face away from Red. She rubbed her back, trying to coax a response from her, angry or otherwise.   
Nicky slept for hours, by dinner time Red woke her up.   
“You will eat now. No more sleeping. You need to replenish.” Her demanding voice more stern than ever.   
Red had watched her father and all of her brothers fall into bad drinking habits. She wouldn’t let her Nicky do the same.   
She rolled over, still half asleep and slowly sat upright.   
“Here, have some water.”   
Nicky drank it like she’d been in the desert for a year.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Two weeks had gone by and Nicky came home later and later each night. The amounts of time that she’d been sober became less and less. Red tried talking to her, but the more that Natalya was around and wanted to play with ‘Ki-ki’ the more volatile and drunk Nicky became. After two missed meetings with her super, Nicky turned into a maniac.   
Red kept Natalya in her room. When Alexander was over, Nicky would leave. When Red asked if Nicky could be home for dinner, she would storm out.   
Red was losing her closest daughter and she had run out of ways to keep her close to her.   
That was when she came home with glazed eyes. Her breaths were shallow and when Red sat her down after asking Alexander to take Natalya for a few hours, she saw the obvious small pupils.   
They sat in front of the television, watching some mindless game show. Red waited until Nicky had started laughing along to the pathetic jokes.   
“I know you are using Nicky.”   
She muted the television.   
That was all it took. Nicky sobbed into Red’s lap more than she ever had before, even when she’d gone through withdrawal.   
“Please—Ma—don’t—h—h—hate—me,” she choked out through sobs.   
Red started crying. They both knew two missed meetings meant a home visit and more than likely a piss test.   
She couldn’t even speak. She’d lost her Nicky and she had a sinking feeling she’d lose her back to Litch. Instead of sleeping in her bed with Natalya, Red curled up with Nicky. 

 

The next day, the P.O. showed up with a urine cup. Nicky avoided Red’s eye contact at all cost. She went in the bathroom and came out with a full cup and puffy red eyes.   
He went to leave, but instead Nicky stopped him.   
“Wait, I—fuck—I, uh,” Red clasped her hand tightly. “I surrender. I’ve been using.”   
Red choked out a sob.   
The P.O. stopped, surprised at the surrender. “Procedure says you have to surrender to the D.O.C. within twenty-four hours.”   
He left them.   
The apartment was silent. Nicky wrapped her arms tight around Red.   
 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Nicky sobbed the whole way back to Litchfield. Red sat in the front seat with Alexander and stared at the road ahead. She wasn’t in Litch anymore. She didn’t have to push Nicky away like she was doing, but Nicky had taken advantage of her help and Red felt like she’d failed her daughter.   
When Red walked into the entrance, Officer Bell raised her eyebrows at her and took Nicky for booking.   
“I’m so sorry my Nicky. I’ll come see you soon.” Red hugged her as tight as she could.   
All Nicky could do was nod and squeeze Red back.   
She waited until she was in the car to let it out. She sobbed so hard Natalya asked for her.   
“Ba-ba?” She kicked her feet and tried to stretch her neck far enough to see Red. But Red couldn’t help it. When Alexander got back into the car, he reached over and pecked Red on the cheek. 

That night Red slept for two hours after crying for four. Natalya slept in her own little bed next to her’s. But as soon Red started to audibly sob, the toddler crawled out of her bed and hoisted herself onto Red’s.   
“Ba-ba sad?” She patted Red’s hip and then clambered over her to the side of the bed she was facing.   
By the time they’d both fallen asleep, Red started to dream that Nicky had gone back to Litch to the waiting arms of Vee. It hadn’t mattered that Vee had been hit by a fast moving car and killed, no, Red’s mind came up with a scenario that caused her to jerk away. 

 

By the time Red could sleep through the night, the snow had accumulated to inches. She was thankful Alexander was there with her every step of the way. He found a nice, young nanny who spoke enough Russian to teach Natalya some of the language. Red would go to work where Ashton and Adam would try to cheer her up the best they could and when she came home, she’d curl up with Natalya and read before bed.   
Adam and Ashton would try to cheer Red up, but mostly she’d lost her spark. With their urging, Red sought out a doctor and was prescribed anti-depressants. After being in Litchfield, she vowed no more of those. Instead, he suggested regular exercise and yoga.   
Every other day, Red dropped Natalya off at the center and went to her hour and a half long yoga class. At first, it just made her back ache, but soon, it started to help. Soon she was doing stretches and poses in the morning and before bed.   
Natalya even tried to copy her. Stretching her arms above her head, the toddler followed her mother step-by-step. And soon everyone started to see the spark in her eye again. 

 

There was a knock at the door and Natalya made a surprised face at Red.   
“Who do you think it is Natalya?” She closed her book and got up to answer it. Alexander held a fresh bottle of wine and some groceries. “Hi darling.” She stood on the balls of her feet and kissed him.   
“Mmm, you smell like strawberries.”   
“Natalya has new bubble bath,” Red cooed. She grabbed the groceries and moved into the kitchen. “So, what do we want to make tonight?”   
“Well, I grabbed pasta-y things.” Alexander walked up behind her as she unpacked the bags and kissed her neck and ear. It sent shivers through Red. She turned around and kissed him back, her hands running over his arms.   
It was definitely a change, over twenty years since she’d been intimate with a man and now she had a man who was just her type and almost half a foot taller than her. Red was in heaven.   
“A-ex!” Natalya ran through the kitchen and threw her arms around Alexander’s leg.   
“Hello there princess.” He scooped her up into his arms and tickled her.   
Red watched them, a content feeling washing over her. She also knew Nicky was missing from the picture and Red hated the life without Nicky.   
She’d made sure that Nicky always had enough phone credits and made sure to always answer the phone if she was home. Most of the time she was. Every time they had to say goodbye Red felt her heart stumble.   
It was a harsher sentence, a second strike. If Nicky got out and used again, she’d be in deep-deep trouble.   
And Red knew that just as much as Nicky did.   
“Hey,” Alexander took her chin between his thumb and forefinger. “Everything okay dearest?”   
“Yes, just,” she paused, “Nicky.”   
“We’ll go and see her this weekend, eh?”   
Red curled into his one-armed hug and rested against him. She tried not to cry, almost every day she cried; for Nicky, for Norma, for Piper and her newly extended sentence, for Anastasia, for everyone. Everything made Red cry nowadays. She didn’t know how to stop it, or how she’d let herself get this soft. Sure, she didn’t have a tough bitch rep to keep up out here, but sometimes Red felt like she was a child.   
“What should we have for supper Natalya?” Red wiggled her foot around.   
“’ghetti!” She chirped.   
Red and Alexander looked at each other, shocked.   
“Did she—” Red gawked.   
“She said just spaghetti.” He bounced her around, beaming. “Did you just say spaghetti?”   
“S-ghetti!”   
Red let her mouth fall open and she shrieked. Squeezing the toddler’s plump little face, Red urged her to say it again, instead she fell into a fit of babbling.   
“Alright! Spaghetti it is!” Red zipped around the kitchen like she was whole again. When it came to boiling the noodles, Red let one cool off and then showed Natalya how to see if they were ready or not. “Throw it against the cabinet, like this.”   
The noodle stuck to the cabinet.   
Natalya giggled and tried to grab the noodle off the cabinet to eat it. Alexander plucked it off the wall for her and broke it into smaller pieces.   
“Mmmmmmmm,” she said. “More, Ba-ba?”   
“Just one second Natalya, let me scoop this up.”   
While Red dished up the spaghetti, Alexander put the booster seat in place and got the bib out.   
In the middle of Natalya sucking down noodles, the phone rang.   
“Hello?”   
“Hey, Ma?”  
“Who else would be answering this phone Vasily?” She dabbed the napkin against Natalya’s sauce stained cheek.   
“So, I gotta tell you something.”   
“Anything but bad news—I hear more bad news and I’ll come over there and hit you with a bag of quarters.”   
“Ma, you don’t wanna scar my face before the wedding.”   
“Wedding? What wedding?”   
“Mine, I asked Zara. she said yes.”   
“You’re getting married?” Red nearly screamed with joy.   
“Yeah, Ma, I am. Thought I’d tell you. We’re planning to come visit next week. See that pastry shop and you.” His voice became distant and then there was some mumbling in the background. “Hold on Ma, Lev wants to talk to you.”   
Red felt tears well up again, for the first time in a long time they were happy tears.   
“Gamma?”   
“Lev! My baby! How are you doing?”   
“I’m good. Guess what, I lost two teeth!”   
“Two teeth? Holy cow!” Natalya shoved a chunk of tomato in her mouth, made a face, and then spit it out. “Daddy says you’re going to come see me next week?”   
“I miss you Gamma, I can’t wait to see you!” Lev’s Brooklyn accent was thick, even at his young age.   
“I miss you too baby, now, let me talk to your father again. I’ll see you next week Lev.” The young boy handed the phone back over. “You’ll have to let me know when you’re coming over. I’ll make some of those pastries you love.”   
“Oh, Ma, you’re gonna make me fat with those.”   
“But you love them, ask Zara what she wants, I’ll make her whatever she wants.”  
“Alright Ma, I gotta get Lev into his bath. I’ll call you next week.”   
“Vasily, I love you and tell Lev I’ll see him soon.”   
Once she hung up the phone, Alexander watched her intently.   
“You’ve got a wedding to go to?” He spooned some more spaghetti onto Natalya’s plate.   
“We’ve got a wedding to go to. You’ll of course be there with me.” Red hadn’t felt this great in a while. “You will be there, right?”   
“Of course. And Natalya will be there. And I will dance the night away with you my dear.” He reached his hand across the table and held onto her hand. “Let me clean up the dishes and everything.”   
“Nonsense, I can at least clean up my little princess.”   
Natalya raised her hands above her head, stretching them as high as they could go. Smacking her lips together, she let everyone in the room know that she was done eating. Red unclipped the bib and carried the spaghetti covered toddler to the bathroom. She ran warm water and got the dirty clothes off and tossed in the hamper.   
“Let me rub your face,” she cooed, holding on tight to Natalya’s arm so she wouldn’t bolt out the door in just her diaper. She puckered her lips stuck out her face so that Red could get all the spaghetti sauce off. “Spasibo.”   
“Spasibo,” Natalya repeated after Red.   
“Okay, time for a bath!” Instead of jumping full boar into the bathtub, Natalya flung her arms around Red.   
“Ba-ba?”   
“No, Ba-ba is not going to get in with you.”   
Natalya tucked her chin into her chest and looked up at Red with big puppy dog eyes.   
“No Natalya, just you tonight. Now come on and we can watch a movie before bed.” That was all it took. 

Red carried Natalya into the bedroom and gently laid her in the bed, her cheek red from resting on Red’s chest. She brushed her black hair from her face and kissed her goodnight.   
“What a day.” Red flopped down on the sofa next to Alexander. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close to him.   
She leaned into him, smelling his aftershave. Red knew that sooner or later he’d kiss her goodnight and she’d go to bed alone. That’s not what she wanted. Not tonight. The day had been long, but it’d been so good.   
Red rested her hand on Alexander’s thigh, light and gentle, she drug her hand higher until she felt the bottom hem of his boxers through his pants. She got up from the sofa and nudged his knees a part with hers before straddling his hips. Red cocked and eyebrow as Alexander brought his hands up to rest on her hips.   
Their first kiss was slow and sensual, Red bit down on his lower lip.   
“Mmmm,” she moaned. She didn’t want to wait any longer. Instead she stood back up in front of him and started to peel off her own shirt, revealing her lacy black bra underneath.   
“Are you sure this is what you want?” Alexander pulled her closer to him, her hips nearly against his chest now. She arched her back into him even more.   
“Yes, I want this so bad,” her usually husky voice was even huskier with want.   
With every ounce of strength, Alexander lifted Red from his lap and laid her back on the solid coffee table, legs dangling off the edge of the table. Instead of staying horizontal on the table, Red sat up and jerked Alexander toward her. She pulled his belt off before unzipping his jeans.   
She sucked in a breath of air when she slipped his boxers off.   
“Wow.” Before he could respond, Red wrapped her hand around his thick cock, stroking it several times until it was hard. Alexander groaned, running his hands through Red’s hair. She could hardly wrap her lips around him, but that didn’t stop her from trying.   
It wasn’t more than a minute when Alexander stopped her, pointing back at the table.   
He hooked his fingers in her belt loops and pulled them off of her. Running his fingers over her clit, Red shivered under him.   
She rested her head back against the table, staring at the ceiling.   
“Galina,” he whispered, only his hands touching her. “You need to tell me if it’s too much.”   
She nodded.   
“No, tell me.”   
“Okay.”   
Her hands wrapped around his upper arm, as much as she could, and held her breath.   
“Wait, wait, wait,” she said, terror flooded her. “Twenty years since I’ve had sex.”   
“I will be gentle, Galina.” He pressed against her entrance. He sank into her slowly.   
Red’s eyes rolled back into her head and her back arched. Alexander stretched her, that was for sure, but she hadn’t felt her body hum like that in so long, she’d almost forgotten what sex felt like. It didn’t take long before she started to feel her climax coming at her full bore.   
She ran her hands over Alexander’s arms and when her orgasm struck, she dug her fingernails into his flesh, trying to stifle a scream. She felt his release and they both stopped moving, staring into each other’s eyes.   
The timeline of events started to hit Red; she couldn’t stop her eyes welling with tears.   
 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Once she had calmed down, Red and Alexander started the shower. Hot water washed over them and steamed up the mirror. Alexander let Red get in first, before getting in behind her. He was gentle in every way. Soft touches on her arms and soft kisses on her shoulders.   
“Is everything okay?” He whispered in her ear.   
“Yes,” she drew in a shaky breath. “A lot has changed since the last time I’ve had sex.”   
She turned to face him, raising her hands to his face, stroking his cheeks gently.   
“I know darling, we can go as slow or fast as you want. All I know is that you make my life so much happier.”   
Red felt more tears drip from her eyes. Even in the shower, she knew it was obvious. She tried to respond and tell her how grateful she was that he had been there in the last few months, those crazy unpredictable months, but nothing came out. Instead she brought his face to hers and kissed him on the nose.   
Together, in the shower, they stood staring into each other’s eyes. Red wrapped her arms around his neck and intertwined her fingers together.   
“You’re hair smells very nice.” Alexander kissed her head. 

 

The pair were inseparable. By the time the next week had rolled around, Alexander was spending more time at Red’s, she’d even given him space for a drawer. But something had changed. Alexander was on his phone more and more, phone calls coming more sporadically and lasting longer.   
After a few days, Red had gotten annoyed of Alexander stepping out onto the miniature balcony, shutting the door behind him.   
Once she’d gotten Natalya cleaned up and ready for bed, she sat with her on her lap and held a book out. As usual, Alexander stepped out to take another phone call. When he finished, Natalya had started flipping the pages on her own and Red peered at him over her glasses.   
“Something wrong?” She knew having Natalya on her lap would help keep her calm.   
“No. Nothing.” He smiled at her and sat down on the sofa, becoming infatuated with the show on the television.   
“Are you sure? You’ve been getting an awful lot of phone calls.”   
“Just normal work calls.”  
“You know, I might have missed a large part of my boys’ teen years, but I damn well know when I’m being lied to.” She huffed. Red could feel tears welling up in her. The worst thing that anyone could do to her was lie. And there she was, happy as ever being lied to. She almost felt like vomiting.   
Alexander cocked an eyebrow at her before kneeling in front of her and Natalya. His hands tickled Natalya’s feet before he looked up at Red, tears staining her cheeks.   
“I was going to ask Vasily before asking you, but I suppose that you are a grown woman and do not need your son’s approval.” He dug a key out of his pocket. “Galina, will you move in with me?”   
With her tongue in her cheek, Red stared at him.   
“Vy mudak!” She swore. Natalya crawled down off Red’s lap and went to play with her toys before Red jumped out of her chair, sobs shaking her body. She swatted Alexander time after time until he grasped her hands in his.   
“Is that a no?”   
She stood back and tucked her chin into her chest. “No.”   
Red flung her arms around his neck and squealed. “I had to make sure that your parole officer and the manager of the building was okay with it.”   
She leaned back, looking at him. She hadn’t thought of that. There would be cancelation fees and they would have to find time to move everything out. It sounded like more hassle than Red wanted. Maybe she’d change her mind.   
“Everything is taken care of, I’ve looked into movers and we’ll have you out of here by the end of the month.”   
She was speechless. Galina Reznikov was speechless for the first time in over thirty years.   
When Nicky called her later, she wasn’t at all surprised.   
“Ma, I know I never saw you with Dimitri, but seeing what little that I did of you and Alexander, I’m not stupid. You love him and he loves you. You just tell him that since I kept his secret, he treats you nice or I get out and kill him. What? Ow, Jesus, fine, Norma says hello, she misses you and can’t wait until you visit again. ‘S that good Silent Bob?”   
“Nicky you be nice to my Norma!” Red couldn’t imagine how she could last another two weeks until she could see Norma. “Nicky, give Norma a hug and tell her I love her.”   
“Yeah Ma, I will, just don’t forget about me.”   
Red could tell Nicky was making her frustrated face. She’d tried to punish Nicky before she’d gone back to Litch, but Red couldn’t. Instead, she’d punished herself. Blamed herself for not noticing Nicky was spiraling out of control again. Nicky had gone back to Litch scared to death that Red would quit speaking to her once she was in. But Red had waited by the phone all day when she wasn’t working. This time she couldn’t let her Nicky be alone. Not when Red couldn’t be there when she detoxed. Instead Norma had silently helped her best friend’s daughter through it.   
Norma had sent detailed letters as often as possible. She’d told Red that Nicky had cried in her lap for hours at a time, for Red, Anastasia, for screwing up. Norma wrote that Nicky had gotten sick for many more days than normal and Healy was worried she’d gotten actually sick from stress. But she’d clung onto Norma, her closest ally and next best mom.   
Red kept all the letters she’d gotten from Norma. And even though she knew the guards went through the mail, Red told her best friend everything. All of the details of Natalya, the lawyer, the shop, and most of all Alexander. She felt like a teenager passing notes during class. 

 

Once they’d started moving some of Red and Natalya’s things over to the house, everything fell into place. Before they knew it, Red’s apartment was cleaned out by the time Vasily, Zara, and Lev arrived.   
They’d shown up with a few nights worth of clothes.   
Red waited at the second story window, in the living room, waiting for them. Natalya stood on the couch, peering outside, when the car rolled up, she shifted herself off the sofa and ran down the hall to get Alexander who was finishing up shaving.   
The family wasn’t out of the car when Red rushed downstairs and outside with no shoes and caught her oldest grandson in her arms.   
“Gamma!” He clutched her hand once she stood to hug her son and future-daugter-in-law.   
“My babies, you’re too big now. Too big!” She kissed Vasily on the cheek and hugged Zara. “You look beautiful darling.”   
“Thank you Galina.” The two girls and Lev walked inside while Vasily grabbed the bags.   
As soon as they got inside, Natalya was scooting her way down the stairs with Alexander watching her closely. Red scooped her up at the split level landing and introduced her to her son and his family.   
“She’s so cute!” Zara tugged on Natalya’s argyle printed socks.   
“Oh, she knows this. Very spoiled little girl.” Red showed them down the stairs to the spare room and the extra living room, still television-less. “This,” she said swooping a door open. “Is where you and Vasily can sleep. I just made the bed this morning. And Lev can sleep on the air mattress in the living room if he wants or the sofa.”   
“Ma, the sofa looks bigger than our bed.”   
“Well if you want to sleep on the sofa, you go ahead.” She waved her hand carelessly at her son. “Now, let’s go upstairs! Zara, the bedroom turned out so well, much better than I imagined.”   
“Wait, how does she know?”   
“Because you were not home. So I talked to my beautiful girl instead.”   
Vasily let his jaw drop open. “I’ve never seen her this happy,” he whispered to Zara as the group climbed the stairs.   
Red pretended not to hear it. She introduced everyone to Alexander and hauled Zara off to show her the bedroom. They’d planned it over the phone. Alexander already had it painted a deep champagne red, but Red still had to decorate it.   
“It looks so much better than I ever would have thought,” Zara said, her midwestern accent strong, drawing out the vowels. “Galina, Vasily and I are so happy for you. And look at you, you look amazing.”  
Zara reached out, grabbing Red’s hand with a gentle touch.   
“I can’t wait for you to marry my son,” she pulled Zara into a tight hug, squeezing Natalya in the middle of them. “Next time, just kick him in the balls, people will get suspicious if he’s got black eyes all of the time.”  
The young girl jerked back, shocked that Red knew.   
“My babies tell me everything, but I was fully on your side.” Red pecked her on the cheek before the three girls went out the living room where Alexander was showing off his two story balcony. “He’s so proud. Like a little kid.”   
“Now that I have actual company, and the love of my life here, yes, I am proud. Very proud.” With his arms crossed, Alexander spun around.   
Red’s heart jumped. He’d never called her the love of his life yet. She tried to stay cool, but she wanted to rush him and kiss him all over. Her arm tightened around Natalya and she kissed the toddler’s forehead with a smile creeping onto her face.   
That night had felt like a real family dinner. Now that she had a table that sat more than her and Natalya’s booster seat, and a kitchen twice the size of the one at the apartment, Red felt more and more at home. And more and more comfortable with Alexander.   
The couple of days that Vasily and Zara had stayed was jam packed with trips around the city, hitting up all the places they’d been before Litch, showing Zara and reliving memories. They tried to stay away from the market and anywhere that old mob enemies might be hiding. Red and Zara had started plans for the wedding and instantly Red had caught the stress Zara had been under.   
“And your father will be walking you down the aisle? We’ll have to make sure we get enough tuxes and flowers. I know where to get these really cute pins.” When Zara’s eyes had dulled, Red stopped. “What’s wrong?”   
“Um, my parents died a few years ago, in a car accident, just before I moved here.” She lifted her bust length blonde hair, revealing a thick scar that ran from under her ear over her should and disappeared under her shirt. “I really don’t have any other family. Besides Vas and Lev.”   
Red lifted her hand to her mouth. Instead of saying anything, she got up from her table at the kitchen chair and wrapped Zara into a hug. The last day and half, Red had made sure that Zara felt at home with her. Red’s ex-mother-in-law had tried to intimidate her because she took her Dimitri from her, Red didn’t want that for Vasily or any of her boys.   
When they were getting ready to leave Red took Zara off to the side and told her that anything she needed, Red would help her with.   
“I’ll let you know when I start looking for dresses,” Zara turned from confident mother and future wife to a giddy girl in love.   
Alexander, Natalya, and Red waved as they drove away, Lev furiously waving at her from the back seat. No matt how much she loved having him with her, she was always relieved to see the energetic young boy leave. When they got back inside, they all three flopped down on the sofa upstairs.   
Red rested her head on Alexander’s lap as Natalya played with her dolls. Soon, she was drifting off to sleep.   
Dimitri held her hand as they walked up to the federal prison. The boys had stayed home, unable to say goodbye to their mother. While they waited for the guard to retrieve Red, they sat in silence.   
“Galina Rez-ni-kov.” The blonde guard pronounced her name with care.   
Red turned to her husband. No matter what they had been through, they were still married. She squeezed his hand before letting out a cough and a series of sobs. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly and she cried into his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him.   
When the guard broke them up, Red looked into her husband’s eyes and told him in Russian that she loved him dearly. Dimitri, with a flushed face, kissed her on the lips before she was taken for booking.   
Red screamed for him. She asked him over and over if he loved her. She beat at the guard until two men the size of brick walls restrained her. But nothing could hold her back until they held a gun up to her. 

 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Red jerked awake, her head still resting in Alexander’s lap, his hand running through her hair.   
“Everything okay?”   
She nodded her head. “Just bad memories is all.” She rolled onto her back, the muscles spasming and tightening at monumental speeds. This always happened when she slept on her side. Too many years of being bent over rolling out bread or dusting powder on pastries. Now she paid for it every time she stood wrong, slept wrong, or turned her spine too fast.   
“Are you sure?”   
She nodded again, the sharp pains silencing her.   
“Your back?”   
Red nodded, her hand slipped under her side and tried to rub where the worst came from.   
“Go. Lie on the floor, on your stomach.”   
As much as she tried to sit up and get on the ground, she couldn’t. Instead, Red shimmied her way off the couch and then onto her stomach.   
“Put your arms out in front of you.”   
When she stretched her arms out, Natalya walked over with her blanket in hand and lay down next to her. Red could feel Alexander’s feet on either side of her and then his hands gripping her back.   
“Breathe in,” he squeezed once she’d gotten a breath in. “One, two, three.”   
She felt a pop in her back. As much as it hurt for a split second, it felt better just as fast.   
Alexander repeated the process a few times, up and down her back until he had covered most of it.   
“Up,” he urged. Red rolled onto her back and then grabbed onto the coffee table. She stood up and cautiously twisted around. Everything felt better, much better.   
“Holy shit,” she muttered. “Holy shit!”   
She jumped into his arms.   
“I told you I was good for something.”   
“I always knew you were.” Their eyes locked and Red stood on the balls of her feet to kiss him.   
“Me up!” Natalya stood at their feet, arms flailing in the air. Red bent down and scooped her up.   
“I think it’s shower time and then bedtime!” Red carried her into the bathroom.   
Natalya got washed up, her teeth brushed, and into her pajamas. Red sat in the new rocking chair in the toddler’s room and read her two bedtime stories before tucking her in.   
“Ba-ba?” She sat up in her new bed when Red left the room instead of crawling into a bed next to her’s.   
“I’ll be right over here,” she pointed across the hall. “Just sleep my sweet girl.”   
Red didn’t make it down the hallway before Natalya was crying.   
“Do you want me to—” Alexander started to rise from the sofa, but Red stopped him.   
“I’ve got it.” When she walked into the room, Natalya was standing on her bed, even though it was six inches off the ground, once she saw Red walk in, she plopped down. “What’s wrong? Do you not want to sleep alone?”   
She sat on the edge of the bed, the frame sturdy enough to hold much more than Red. Natalya crawled up on her lap, curling into a ball.   
Red started to sing her a lullaby in Russian and soon Natalya had fallen fast asleep. After she tucked her in, Alexander met her in the hallway.   
“That was beautiful.” He ran his hand over her shoulder. “Time for our bedtime though.”   
They ran through their evening routine and crawled into bed once the moon started to rise high into the night sky. Red skipped reading her own book and waited for Alexander to join her. He flipped through the stations on the television and Red rested her head on his barrel chest. Her hand ran through his chest hairs, she watched them flick under her hand.   
Now that they were mostly unpacked and her son had been there, the couple had more time to be alone together.   
She wore his shirts to bed, the kind that made Red look like she was at least fifty pounds lighter than she actually was. But that she loved them. Not only would she sleep next to him every night, but now she could have his shirts on whenever she wanted.   
When the sleepiness had flushed them both from the long day, Red got comfortable, this time on her back and Alexander rested his hand on her stomach and his other arm under her neck.   
Red couldn’t believe how comfortable she felt resting against Alexander.   
This time she didn’t dream.   
 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

A week before Christmas Red checked the calendar at work. Without even requesting it, Red had gotten two days off.   
“What’s this about?” She cornered Adam in the kitchen.   
“You’re angry you’re getting a couple days off? Shit girl, if I’d known that, I would have volunteered to take them.”  
“You are getting time off?”   
“The regular Christmas time off.” He set his hand down in a bowl of flour and eggs. “Girl, just take the days and sleep. Or stay in bed with that teddy bear of yours.”   
Red bit down on her tongue. She could use the time off to rest up and get Natalya’s presents wrapped. 

And she did. After getting all the toys, clothes, and books wrapped, Red settled in her chair with Natalya on her lap. Alexander wouldn’t be home for another couple of hours. A few routine patients and he’d be home.   
The phone rang and Red checked the number. The bakery.   
“Hello?”   
“Red, ohmygod, Red! Something went wrong with those pastry things you make and mine didn’t turn out and there’s people asking for them! What do I do?”   
She double checked, Alexander wouldn’t be home for at least a few hours.   
“I’ll be down there in a little bit.” She bundled herself up in a thick coat, scarf, and mittens. For Natayla, she wrapped her up like she was a marshmallow.   
They made their way down to the bakery and when she got inside, the whole place was in complete order. Not a hair out of place. In fact, everything was too clean. Far too clean.   
“Ashton?” Red called out, no response.   
She walked to the kitchen doorway and found a cake settled in the middle of the stainless steel table where she usually made up all the desserts. On top in red frosting was a heart with a candle in the middle.   
“Happy anniversary Galina.” Alexander stood behind her with a larger than life bouquet of red roses. Red didn’t even care that it was cliché with red roses, she let go of Natalya’s hand and walked over to Ashton.   
“Next time just ask me to come down you little brat.” And then she flung her arms around his neck. “And you, you silly man. Six months isn’t much you know.”   
Their faces were an inch apart and Red kept his face there until Ashton coughed behind her.   
“Now that I’ve gotten you here, Ashton offered to watch Natalya tonight so that I can wine and dine you.”   
“Really, Ashton?” Red hugged her coworker. “Thank you.”   
“I’ll do whatever you want, just don’t tell me any details—ever.”   
“That we can do, now, Galina, we have dinner plans.” Alexander held out his arm and Red linked hers into it. They walked outside where the snow had started to fall. He opened the door for Red, helping her in. When he started to drive, he headed straight for home.   
“What, are we eating at home?”   
“Yes.”   
She took a deep breath. Trust. She trusted him.   
“You know what I said back there?” Red watched the buildings pass.   
“Which part? Are you going to tell Ashton all of the details?”   
“No,” she squeezed his hand. “When I said that six months wasn’t much. It is. Six months that have been the most insane and the happiest times of my life. Six months in Litchfield was horrible, I had my girls, but you know, there’s always that little voice in the back of your head that says ‘they are all criminals and you are a criminal.’ We just try to survive in there. But here—here is the real me.”   
“Galina, I love you.”   
If Red had been driving she would have swerved into traffic. The pair had been together for six months, but neither of them had said the three words. For some reason, to Red, it felt alright. She never felt pressured to say it like she had when she was dating Dimitri. With Alexander, everything felt so natural. Nothing was rushed.   
“I love you too Alex.” She raised his hand to her lips and held it there, her lips barely touching his knuckles.   
“Are you ready for a night of passion my love?”   
“So what are we having for dinner then?” Red felt her stomach start to rumble.   
“The first course is you, dessert before the actual meal is only allowed on special occasions—“  
“Oh god, you are ridiculous,” she interrupted. She patted his chest and went to walk away, but Alexander stopped her by clutching her hand to his chest, her small hands were swallowed by his large ones.   
With only one light on in the apartment, Alexander was only partially visible. It didn’t matter, Red could watch him all day, not even in Russia did she see many men that looked like Alexander. He was the poster man of the perfect Russian, not the beefy ones that the world saw, but the men that women had been trained to love for centuries. With his large build, Alexander would have been the ideal father and husband for any woman. And with his intelligence, Red knew she’d caught a winner.   
He brought her forward, crushing her against him. Red felt shivers flood her body as he laid flat his hands, spanning almost the entirety of her back. She ripped off her scarf, tossing it onto the ground, followed by her jacket and sweater. Alexander followed suit.   
They both stopped, still clothed in everyday wear, and stared into each other’s eyes.   
Her whole body felt like it was on fire. Red needed him now in every way that she could. Grabbing his hand, Red pulled him to their bedroom. They edged up against the side of the bed and Alexander lifted her onto the mattress, her legs straddling his hips. Alexander let his hands wander from Red’s back to her thighs and hips. Red started to unbutton his shirt, running her hands over his black and gray chest hairs. She shifted her way back to the middle of the bed, undoing her jeans.   
Alexander lifted her foot to his mouth, gently kissing on her toes, the nails painted bright red. All the way up her bare thighs, he placed fiery kiss after fiery kiss. A trail of them leading right up to her black lace panties. His large hands nearly circled around her lush hips, tugging at the elastic band.   
Ever since she’d gotten out of Litch, Red had gotten rid of every single pair of boring panties and every worn -out bra she had. She’d never wear another pair of grannie panties again.   
He kissed his way back up her legs as she stared at the ceiling, her hands resting at her sides, her back arched. She widened her thighs for Alexander as her started to lick and nibbled on her thighs, his hands working their way toward her clit. He licked and sucked on her clit, sending waves of moans over her. She muttered in Russian, words that she was even unsure she’d said. His finger slipped into her and her hands rushed to his hair, urging him for more.   
She started to moan more and more.   
Dimitri’s favorite activity was to take care of her, for hours he would make her climax over and over. But Alexander’s loving touch tonight beat every other time she’d ever made love in her whole life, even all the other times with Alexander.   
“You taste so sweet my darling girl.”   
Red didn’t look at him although she knew he was watching her every move. With each flick of his tongue and thrust of his finger against her g-spot, she rocked her hips. More and more violently each time, Red let the emotions wash over her. She lost track of her orgasms, the speed and amount becoming closer and stronger until it all blended into one big blur.   
By the time Red had come down Alexander was watching her, his finger prodding her in a slow rhythm.   
With all the energy she could muster, Red flicked her finger at Alexander in a ‘come here’ motion. But she wasn’t through with him. She wanted to string out the night for as long as she could—as long as they had Ashton. When Alexander didn’t move, Red patted the bed beside her, more urgent and wanting.   
He joined her, on the mattress, both lying on top of the covers they had purchased together at the store.   
Red leaned over, taking his cock in her hand, stroking as their eye connected. Hers bore into him until she leaned forward taking him into her mouth. His large hand went to her head, not pushing or forcing her lower on him, but caressing her hair. A low growl escaped him and he propped himself up on his elbows. Red situated herself more between his legs, looking up into Alexander’s eyes.   
He stopped her.   
“Galina, if you keep doing that we won’t make it much farther.”   
Red stood up in front of the mattress. She unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the ground. She straddled his hips again, this time leaning over to kiss him.   
“I want you Alexander.” She straightened her back and sank down onto his cock, his nails already digging into his pecs.   
He groaned, grabbing her hips and moving her in a faster pace.   
“On your back,” he urged her. She let out a frustrated sigh and they resituated themselves. “Hold on just a second.” There was a rustling noise but Red was too flustered by the sudden stopped sex to notice what exactly he was doing. Before she could look, though, Alexander was back to giving her attention, kissing her shoulder and along her neck.   
Alexander rubbed his cock against her, making her twitch with want. With one look, pleading for him to enter her, Alexander made Red moan loudly. Red’s legs were carefully balanced on his shoulders, one of her hands reached up, running again through his chest hair. She closed her eyes, tipping her head back.   
“Oh my God,” Red moaned. She tossed her head back and forth. She repeated her utterance over and over.   
With all the sensations and her own noises, Red felt his hand clasp hers and then, she felt something slip onto her finger.   
She jerked her hand away, still uttering, now in Russian.   
“Oh my God,” she said as she brought her hand closer. She still couldn’t see it with little light. Her hand was nearly touching her face when she finally saw it. “Oh my God!”   
She could tell it wouldn’t be long before she climaxed, but her mind was lost in the diamond ring on her finger.   
Red clasped his face in her hands and pulled him close to her.   
“Do you want me to stop?” Alexander waited for answer.   
“No! Don’t stop. Please, for the love of God do not stop!” She pressed her mouth against his, her tongue pulsing against his.   
Together, they both climaxed in a fury of moaning and feverish touches.   
“Oh, God.” They pulled the sheet over the both of them.   
“Yeah, wow, that was—that was great.”   
“Wait, is this just a diamond ring? Or is this--?”   
Alexander rolled over, his hand resting on her stomach. “Galina Tatiana Reznikov, will you marry me?”   
His eyes were soft and he bit down on his lip.   
She yanked him to her, smashing her lips against his once more. “Yes, you silly man, yes!”

 


End file.
